Outcast saga: Tenchiverse
by Benji Himura
Summary: Another version of my outcast story. A normal writer ends in the Tenchiverse and in the Masaki household. What will happen to a normal human among overpowered alien girls and all the problems of the Masaki household?
1. Chapter 1

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Prologue

It is a normal day on the Masaki household. The chaos is reigning thanks to Ryoko and Aeka constants fights. Sasami is cooking, Mihoshi and Kiyone are patrolling the solar system. Tenchi is training with his grandfather on the shrine and once again getting marks on his skull. Sasami calls in for lunch. Yagami is going to land on the lake smoothly thanks to Kiyone.

Until something causes a massive electric disturbance. Benji appears on the thin air on the ship's bridge and falls hard on his back. The two officers are too busy trying to get the ship working to notice. The ship crashes on the lake sending a huge wave over the house. The impact sends the two officers to the floor hard. Benji wakes dizzy and notices the water over the windows.

He notices the two cops. "Kiyone? Mihoshi?" he asks to himself seeing the fainted cops. "Water over the bridge? They sank the Yagami!" he shouts making the right adds on the Tenchiverse. "I need to take them out of here." Benji picks the two of them up and leaves the bridge. After a while he found a way to leave.

On the shore everyone is worried over the crash. To they surprised they see Benji surfacing with the unconscious Mihoshi and Kiyone. He reaches the shore and falls down unconscious.

Soon everyone is taking inside. Washu is scanning the trio while Aeka and Ryoko made theories over who Benji might be. "Washu they are okay?" Sasami asks worried. "They are fine. Mihoshi and Kiyone fainted because they fell hard. And the man is unconscious because he it exhausted." Washu answers. "Give them some time and all of them will be up."

Few minutes later Washu is on her lab scanning Benji, Kiyone and Mihoshi to make sure that they aren't hurt. "I wonder how they got a normal human on the ship." She muses reading the results of Benji's scans. He is more human that most of the habitants of the Masaki household. "Odd his astral readings are off compared to the normal. Wait!"

Washu chuckles madly. "I don't believe he is a human from another Earth! What a finding! A human from a parallel dimension on my lab!" she crackles making more readings on the unconscious man.

Benji wakes and finds himself retrained on Washu's lab. (This is so not good!) He mutters looking around looking for the diminutive scientist that might be the source of his doom. For his luck Washu isn't there. But Mihoshi and Kiyone are. "Okite! Mihoshi okitekudasai!" Benji shouts to the bubbly blonde. He knows that she is the main chance of him to escape. "Mihoshi asameshi!" Benji shouts again. This time the blonde does react and looks around.

"Kawaiiso…" she says seeing Benji tied she gets up and releases Benji that lands rather forcefully on his feet and then on his knees, they smack hard against the metal of the floor. Mihoshi is now waking Kiyone. Kiyone wakes and look angrily at Mihoshi. (Please tell me that you speak English.) Benji says to Kiyone.

(Yes I do speak English.) She replies rubbing her head. (Who are you?) (I am Benji Himura. I am a normal Earthling. But I save the explanations to later mind if we leave this place I really don't feel comfortable knowing that Washu might come here and try to use probes on me.) Benji replies. Kiyone nods understanding and they leave the lab to Washu unhappiness. Since the others saw Benji she can't experiment him with out his approval.

With help of Kiyone Benji explains his situation to the household, including when he arrived. The two police women thanks to him. Washu told them that the hull was damaged and the ship was filled with water and Benji saved them. Washu offers to download on Benji's brain the data to speak Japanese. Actually a program that would allow him to speak any language from hearing someone speaking it for a while. Benji aggress only if Kiyone or Tenchi is around to make sure that Washu won't do anything bad to him.

Once again on Washu's lab Benji is on a gurney with an odd helmet on his head. (Washu said that she will begin now. And that you might get a light migraine later.) Kiyone says to Benji. He nods and waits for whatever she will do.

Half an hour later Benji is lying on the living room couch with an icepack on his forehead. "A light migraine my…" He stops hearing Sasami getting closer. He wouldn't curse in front of her. "Think positively Benji-san you now speaks Japanese." She says cheerfully while handing to him three aspirins and some iced tea.

"Thanks Sasami." He says before drinking the medicine. He lies down again to wait the migraine to pass. Sasami smiles and moves to arrange the room for the new guest of the house. Washu is busy forging papers for him. Ryoko is making plans of pushing Aeka to Benji, not know knowing that Aeka is thinking the same thing inverted.

Tenchi is explains what happened to his grandfather that thinks that is a good idea in having another young male around. By the dinner time Benji is already feeling better and by safety reason is staying besides Kiyone and Sasami knowing that in there is safer for him. Far from Ryoko, Aeka and Mihoshi.


	2. Getting adjusted

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter One: Getting adjusted

Two days later the household is back to the usual routine. Adding the fact that Katsuhito dragged Benji to train with Tenchi as soon he heard that Benji knew a little of ninjutsu. Now Benji is doing warm up exercises. He just wants to end the training and go back to the house. He doesn't want a sadistic person as Katsuhito training him, Benji likes of his skull with out dents and cracks.

Benji takes from Katsuhito a shorter version of a boken that is to train with short swords and one to train with tanto knifes. And they begin to train. Katsuhito is impressed that Benji actually managed to dodge Tenchi's attacks. Rather clumsily but still effectively. Not used to face someone with two weapons and having a shorter range of attack Tenchi is having problems to adapt to fight Benji. And the fact that Benji uses kicks, punches, elbow and knees attacks makes even more troublesome to Tenchi that was raised to fight like a samurai.

Benji's brawl like fighting style was making Tenchi confused and unable to block all the attacks. Katsuhito nods approving it would be a good experience to Tenchi face an opponent that fights like Benji.

About one hour later Tenchi is still recovering for a considerable beating. Benji is sited the stairs catching his breath. "Ten wins out of ten. You aren't bad Himura-san." Katsuhito says to Benji moving closer of them. "It was a precious lesson to Tenchi to learn that not all the opponents fight with honor as samurais and knights. It is something really important to be recalled even to myself because in the end there isn't honor in war or in battle. All that matters is to leave it alive."

"I am taking that as a compliment." Benji commented. "It is." Katsuhito replies with a smile. "I am sure that with the proper training you could turn into a really good fighter." "I pass it sir. I have no intent of making of combat my life or to live my life in battle." Benji replies.

"Wise words." Katsuhito commented. "Now lets go back home because I am sure that Sasami fixed us some delicious lunch." "Sure thing I am really hungry." Benji replies giving the wood weapons to Katsuhito and moving down the stairs. "You too Tenchi." The elderly man adds. Tenchi nods getting up and puts the training weapons away and rushes to the house.

In the house Sasami is indeed finishing to arrange the dishes to the lunch. Ryoko is watching TV, Aeka is reading, Kiyone is writing a report and Mihoshi is reading a manga, as usual Washu in shutted on her lab. Benji makes a quick stop on the floating onsen to wash away the sweat before the lunch.

During the lunch the usual Aeka and Ryoko bickering goes off by the usual small and idiot reasons. The others taking out Tenchi ignore them. Washu is babbling over being in the early stages of building a machine that could send Benji back to his own Earth. But that she needed his help later. Benji makes sure to ask to Kiyone stick around and go with him on the lab. The teal haired woman agrees knowing the danger of leaving Washu alone with the outcast. The danger level was near of leaving Washu alone with Tenchi.

After the lunch in the lab Kiyone keeps a constant watch on Washu while the red headed crazy scientist tells something to Benji. "The machine so far is very instable." Washu says to Benji in an alien language that Kiyone doesn't know but thanks to his gained program Benji knows. "How unstable?" Benji asks in the same language.

"I am not sure but my simulations said that there is a possibility that both of ours realms are destroyed on the transfer." Washu answers. Benji stays in silence thinking over the heavy possibility of mass destruction if they try with that possibility lingering over them. "Then if until you are done you don't get rid of that possibility I will stay on this realm until I die." He says in a serious tone.

"No one will complain if you chose to stay after it is done and there is a chance of mass screw up." Washu told him with a sad smile. "Listen I know that isn't much but there is a chance that I can erase that possibility. But if I can't do that I will arrange things to make your stay more comfortable."

"Thanks Washu. If you get rid of the possibility I will go. But if it is still there I won't try. Even if the percentage of happening is really small you know the Murphy's Law." Benji replies. Washu nods understanding. Washu types something on her holographic computer and pulls something from the subspace.

"This is a copy of the earthling watch that you use. It has a computer and a link to my lab. If you need vehicles, clothes and other things like that all that you have to do is boot the computer and the AI will be able to create it for you." Washu says handing to him the watch. "To turn the computer on and off press at the same time the reset and the start buttons. It will activate it and a holographic projection will appear, you can make the request by telling to the hologram what you want."

Benji nods understanding and puts on the watch after taking out his own. "It is water, shock EMP, fire, cold and Mihoshi proof. The battery will last forever. To learn more about it ask to the AI to run you thru the user's manual." Washu adds seeing him looking at the watch. "The first thing that it will be needed is the personalization of the OS and AI. But I will leave that to when you feel like doing so."

Benji nods. "Thanks again Washu, if you don't mind I feel like taking a walk now." Benji says with a small smile. "You are welcome. We are thru anyway." She replies. Benji leaves with Kiyone. 'I hope that I do things right. He didn't seem happy over the idea of staying here forever.' Washu thinks seeing the duo walking away.

Benji leaves the household after thanking Kiyone and grabbing his money bag with CD player. He walks around the terrain of the Masaki house and shrine. After one hour walking with CD playing some of his favorites songs he sits under a large three deep on the woods in a small clearing.

Many thoughts filling his mind varying from wishing to go back to wishing to stay, with many more between them, as well the risks of going and the risks of staying. "I guess that in a way I am lucky. Many would kill for a chance like this." He says to himself while resting his back against the tree trunk.

"I am stuck in an earth where the story of an anime is reality. I am stuck in a house with six beautiful women. Well aliens. I have access to advanced technology and god knows what else." He mutters looking at his new watch, even thought looks like his old one. "I guess I can try enjoying my time here."

He presses the two buttons and the small super computer on his watch is turned on. The main form of the AI of the computer is a cube. But with the help of a small cable that the watch produces and Benji sticks on his temple, he manages to change the shape of the AI by in a certain way downloading information from his memories.

In a couple of minutes the AI visual form disappear and reappear now as a fifteen centimeters tall woman, with orange hair tied in two buns in Chinese stile plus a long strand of hair leaving the base of the buns as antennas, she has green eyes and white skin and is wearing a Chinese styled dress with a long collar covering her neck and a large opening on the chest area showing a generous amount of her bust, two black strands appears on her hips on the cuts of her very short skirt, anyone with a small amount of imagination can figure what are those strands.

"I am Van." She says in a soft but energetic voice. "I am your personal artificial servant." Benji smiles at her. Van was an old character of his stories and it was good to have a familiar face to look at even being an imaginary one. "Run me through your basic functions." Benji says to her. "Hai!" she squeals in a happy tone. And by the next hour Benji would be hearing the basic functions of Van.

In the household Sasami is worried over Benji leaving for so long even telling that he was going to take a walk. Kiyone smiles at Sasami worries, it was on the young girl personality being like that and caring for everyone. "Don't worry too much Sasami. He is a grow man and responsible. He said that would be back sometime before dinner so he will be back sometime before the dinner." Kiyone commented rubbing the young Juraian hair.

"She is right Sasami." Ryoko says butting in on the chat. "It is not like some alien force would kidnap a normal earthling. I mean he might be an outcast as Washu classified him but no one can tell the difference with out tons of close tests. Unlike your sister he isn't a magnet for bad guys. I swear she seems to have the words 'I am an easy to kidnap spoiled princess. Use me to blackmail someone.' tattooed on her forehead with red, bold capital letters."

"You she-devil I am not a bad guys magnet or an easy to kidnap princess." Aeka shouts to Ryoko. "Think a little Aeka every time that something happen you are kidnapped and my Tenchi have to save you." Ryoko replies with a teasing tone. And another fight began between them.

Benji arrives while the two women where charging and with a comment that make the two blush deeply he defuses the fight as the duo runs to the onsen where Benji told that Tenchi was waiting for one of them to wash his back. Little did he know is that Katsuhito was taking a bath. But the shout of the duo at the sight of the naked old man makes everyone on the household chuckle.

After the dinner Benji is using a personal computer that he asked to Van create to him. The computer of course was much better than any computer on earth and Benji was having a great time downloading things out of the internet. Sasami was amused watching Midori no hibi on his computer since Aeka and Ryoko are watching a school drama that Sasami disliked.

Tenchi who is stuck between Ryoko and Aeka muses curious where Benji got the computer and the printer that he is using to print out one of the Lodoss war manga that he got on the internet. Kiyone is reading a book on the dinning table on the half of it that isn't occupied with Benji's computer or Sasami's snacks that the galaxy police officer gets some every now and then.

Mihoshi is watching the drama wailing loudly about the main male character dumping a secondary character that he was dating. Washu once again was on her lab working. Katsuhito is on the shrine watching his own TV and Nobuyuki is on his own bedroom watching his own TV on the playboy channel.

At Sasami's request Benji pauses the anime so she can go to the toilet using the break to check his downloads Benji puts few more songs on his download list. He was glad that Van got him a computer able to get on the internet with out need of a server or to pay for it. Benji wonders why Tenchi was so stupid of not getting one of those for himself.

After a while one by one the members of the household and even Benji move to their own bedrooms. Benji is glad to have a room for himself thanks to the fact that the house is constantly rebuild because accidents. Leaving his computer on with the monitor off and putting Van on sleep mode Benji moves to his bed to sleep. The household is quiet since he is the last one them to go to the bed. He can't help in wondering how long the peace there will last knowing that because of the girls or Tenchi something is bound to happen sooner or later.

Little did Benji know that just twelve hours later he would regret thinking in what could happen to break the peace of the household and the role that he would have in that.

End of the chapter one:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	3. No need for accidents

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter two: No need for accidents

The household is rocked by the shout of Tenchi receiving one of the daily Ryoko morning greetings glomp attacks. Benji isn't happy in waking like that every morning. "I have to ask to Washu put some sound proofing on my room." He mutters sitting on his bed and running his right hand on his messed hair.

He stretches and moves to check his computer. He clears the completed downloads and add new ones on the list, then he moves to the restroom and locks the door. After dealing with his bodily needs he goes to the kitchen where he finds Sasami cooking up a storm as usual. He trades greetings with her before downing half of a two litters bottle of soda filled with water. Then he aids Sasami by putting the plates on the dinning table.

After the breakfast Tenchi leaves to the school. Ryoko decides to catch up the lost sleep in a ceiling beam. Aeka is helping Sasami to wash the dishes. Mihoshi and Kiyone are policing the solar system. Benji is on the bathroom shaving since after the breakfast is the best time to do so since there isn't competition to use the house bathroom. Not that there is many competition thanks to the floating onsen but the three males on the house counting Benji use it to save the trip to the onsen when bathing in the morning.

Half an hour later Benji leaves the bathroom dressed in black trousers and a white t-shirt. "I love that shaving machine. Way better than the ones that I used back home." He comments rubbing his chin with his hand and enjoying the smooth feeling that he rarely achieved when using a razor or a shaving machine from his own realm.

Using Van and the internet Benji acquired a BMW R 1200 C. Van used Washu's lab to create the bike from scratch. In the most literal sense since it all the materials used where created from the atomic level. And she did not only create the bike but incremented it with tons of hidden weapons, features, boosted up the engine and customized the painting. Washu was proud of Van. The small AI even so young was very inventive and creative. The scientist was aware that part of the reason is that the AI downloaded few things from Benji's mind as her own personality traits, but her development was for sure something that made Washu happy.

"The fuel tank is mostly decorative. I placed a plasma power supply so it doesn't need to be refueled, the entire structure is mainly indestructible, the top speed is 350km/h, and it has a gyroscope to make it more stable, you can even drive it with out holding the handles because I made it with a integrated system that allows me to control it when you want to." Van explains in a tone that make clear that she is proud of herself making sure that she is for sure a Washu creation.

"Van if you wasn't made only of light I would kiss you." Benji says looking at one of the two bikes of his dreams and he is very tempted to ask her to create the second one too. "She blushed!" Sasami squeals seeing Van's cheeks tinting in a red color. The girls look at the AI impressed but it is quickly dismissed when seeing Benji ridding the bike and starting it.

Benji accelerates to hear the sound of the engine, to his surprise Van left the engine make its noise by not adding a silence system on it. "Now I am so ready to go for a ride." Benji says

"I want to go too!" Sasami exclaims running to Benji's side. "I don't see any problems in that." Benji replies. Sasami looked at Aeka and strikes with her most powerful weapon; a pout with teary puppy eyes. Aeka chuckles nervously but allow Sasami to go. Benji puts on a helmet also crafted by Van. He hands a smaller one to Sasami, having an AI attached on his arm had many advantages.

Sasami hops on the bike behind Benji and holds tight on him. Benji takes off slowly to get the hang of the bike before increasing the speed and keeping on reasonable 100km/h after all Sasami was riding with him, she deserved a good joy ride. And indeed Sasami loved the ride.

Benji drives until arriving on the city he stops in a café so they can take a break. Sasami is excited with the ride and with the fact that Benji is treating her a fruit parfait. Van is on stand by mode, staying on his watch doing what she normally does when she isn't doing something to Benji.

"It is so fun!" Sasami squeals after taking few bites of the parfait. "Yeah it is. But you felt cold?" Benji replies. "Well I felt a bit cold even with you shielding me from the wind." Sasami commented picking some more of her parfait. "Well since we are here why not buy you a jacket? I will get one for myself since it is a bit cold driving just wearing a shirt." Benji says with a smile. "Sure!" Sasami squeals. She thinks a little and looks at him. "But I don't have money." She told him blushing.

"Don't worry about that. I asked to Van create to me a ruby with platinum ring I was planning to sell it to have some money to buy things." Benji replies with a smile. "I can create whatever you want to." Van says; she was aware of everything. "I know that you can. But I feel bad in asking you for anything that I might want. I don't want to use you as a source of anything that I want. I want to be friends with you and just ask you things when I need them and can't get them by normal ways." Benji replies.

The image of Van on his watch display shows that she is blushing. "Fine." She said returning to her quarters in there. Sasami chuckles at the event. "As I was saying Sasami I will have money when selling the ring to a jeweler. So we can go shopping. You can pick the jacket that you want. It is on me." Benji tells to Sasami with a smile. She nods happily and finishes her parfait.

One hour later Benji and Sasami return to the Masaki house. Aeka is utterly shocked with Sasami's new outfit. She is wearing blue jeans pants, a Noir t-shirt, a rather big and loose leather jacket and with low ankle boots. Sasami is holding her helmet under her right arm and a clothes story bag on her left hand.

"Sasami what you are wearing!" Aeka shouted surprised in seeing Sasami in those clothes instead of her Juraian clothes. "Just some earth clothes. I can't keep wearing Juraian clothes on Earth. And these clothes are more comfortable to wear when riding in a bike than my Juraian kimono." Sasami replies with a smile.

"You corrupted my sister!" Aeka shouts charging at Benji. The outcast is shocked but he reacts managing to dodge the enraged princess. "Calm down Aeka!" Benji shouts seeing the princess charging at him again. "Shit!" Benji shouts barely avoiding a blast from Aeka's shields.

Ryoko grabs Sasami and takes her out of the danger zone. "Van I need a pistol loaded with rubber bullets!" Benji shouts. And a black Steyr SPP with a fifteen rounds magazine appears on his right hand. Aeka attacks him again and this time Benji escapes only losing the front of his shirt. He aims the pistol on Aeka's head and fired.

With the impact Aeka falls backwards landing on her back against the floor. On her forehead three black rubber bullets are over three rather large bruises and they fall when she moves her head.

Benji pants hard looking at Aeka. He moves closer of her aiming her pistol to Aeka. He can see the bruises bellow her tiara where the bullets had hit her. The gently rise and fall of her chest showed that she was alive. Benji checks her pulse with his left hand and confirms that her heart is beating in a strong and steady rhythm. Washu warned by Van walks to the living room. Ryoko returns with Sasami.

"Aeka is going to be fine. Benji ordered Van to create a gun with soft rubber bullets. Aeka will wake with a headache but other than that she will be fine." Washu says to the trio. "That is a relieve I didn't knew that Van send the SPP in the burst fire mode." Benji commented. "I thought that with the three impacts on her forehead she could die."

"It is a TMP I removed the fore grip and that odd front guard." Van says from the watch. "And I changed the bullets propellant so the impact was only half potent when compared to the original. Three head shots with the rubber bullets won't kill her." "At least you are smart enough to think in things like that under pressure." Benji says praising the AI.

"I keep saying that Aeka is a hot head and she just proved to everyone that." Ryoko says looking at Aeka that is now on the couch. "I agree that she overreacted a little." Benji comments in Aeka's defense. "As more I love my sister Benji-niichan that wasn't just a little. Aeka nearly killed you." Sasami says to Benji. "I will have a serious conversation with her."

"She is right." Washu says looking at Benji's bare chest and burned shirt. "If any of the blasts hitted you it would have killed you. You aren't strong as Ryoko and you would have been killed." "Don't remind me of that. I am really trying to keep myself steady here." Benji commented sitting on the other couch.

"Sorry." Washu says recalling that Benji wasn't used to things like that happening and that was for sure a shock. Benji puts the pistol down with shaking hands. "Sasami give him some water." Sasami nods and walks to the kitchen. Washu heals with a machine the bruises on Aeka's forehead. Benji gets calmer and unloads the gun and puts the safety on before placing it on his jacket.

Way after dinner Aeka wakes. Confused and with a severe headache she looks around to find herself on her shared room with Sasami. Aeka sees Sasami looking at her, and the look on the pink eyed girl's eyes wasn't the usual warm and friendly one. Aeka knew that she was in trouble.

"You could have killed him." Sasami's words stab Aeka's heart with the realization of her acts sink in. "Benji isn't like Ryoko-oneechan. He doesn't have Jurai power like Tenchi-oniichan. Tsunami wouldn't he able to help him. If he wasn't lucky in dodging all your attacks he would been killed."

"But…" "No buts." Sasami cuts Aeka's sentence. "If Benji haven't thought in asking for a gun with rubber bullets you would be killed and no one would hold him guilty. You were attempting to kill him. He did the best that he could to make you stop before asking for it. When he did he asked for something non-lethal. You owe him your life, not to mention an apology."

"Sasami is right." Washu says entering on the room. "You nearly killed him. You were using energy enough to give to Ryoko serious wounds. That would be more than enough to kill him." "But he corrupted Sasami!" Aeka shouts. "He didn't do anything to me! He just took me to the town and bought me few clothes to wear other than my usual clothes. I had fun riding on the bike." Sasami says in a serious tone.

"You overreacted and you lost your temper nearly killing an innocent man. Feel lucky that he was more considerate to you than you was to him." Washu said. "I am disappointed with you Aeka." Sasami says to Aeka. And the short duo leaves the room allowing Aeka to reflect on her actions.

On the living room Ryoko looks at Benji. "You are feeling better now?" the space pirate asks to the outcast. "Yes, thanks for asking, I am still a little shaken by the near death experience and that I shot Aeka on the head." Benji replies. "Don't worry about that." Ryoko says with a smile. "That spoiled princess has a hard head and a thick skull." "If Aeka hears you she will blast you." Benji warns Ryoko. "As if I care." The pirate replies.

"So mind in letting me see that gun of yours?" Ryoko asks. "Here." Benji replies handing to Ryoko the machine pistol by the barrel. "I am not a expert on guns and specially earthling guns but this one seems to be a good one." She commented after examining it. "It is quite good and Van improved it a lot." Benji replies. Kiyone that was hearing everything picks the gun from Ryoko and exam it herself.

"It is very good. For sure something that I wouldn't mind in having in a emergency." She commented while pulling back the slide of the empty gun and releasing it. "Use it wisely." She added handing the gun to Benji. "I will. I like guns and think that they are cool but I know how to use one." He replies putting it back on the holster.

Kiyone nods at his words. Sasami and Washu walk down the stairs. "How is she?" Benji asks to them. "She is fine, other than a bad headache and a sore ear for hearing some truths she is fine." Washu replies to his question.

Later on that day Benji is taking a bath on the floating onsen, he is trying to relax and overcome the earlier near death experience with Aeka. The other members of the Masaki household are discussing the incident. Katsuhito is particularly ashamed of Aeka's actions towards Benji who is a guest of the house and who didn't do anything wrong towards anyone of the house.

Days pass rather peacefully turning into weeks and the incident is dismissed by most of the household except by Benji and Aeka. Sasami finished placing the lunch on the table and proceeds to call everyone to lunch, in few minutes she had gathered every member of the original Masaki household. "Where is Benji?" Sasami asked to Washu, after all Benji had a direct connection with her lab on his wrist. "He is practicing shooting by the force room that he created on the woods." Washu answered, she does keep an eye on Benji because his outcast condition.

"I will get him." Ryoko says to Sasami, the last thing that the young princess need is to see how Benji is practicing by himself on his force room. Ryoko flies off and phases thru the roof. Ryoko flies to the force room and enters on it; she passes by many destroyed robots, empty cartridges and destroyed trees. "Benji it is time for lunch!" Ryoko shouts flying above the wreckage; she knows that if she doesn't let him know that she is there he might confuse her by a robot, after all it happened once.

Ryoko hears a barrage of shots not so far from her location and moves to the source of them. "Benji the lunch is ready!" Ryoko called seeing the outcast turning a robot into junk. "I am going." Benji said turning off the training program. "You really got much better after those two weeks training." Ryoko commented floating on his direction.

"Training daily like this I need to have some improvement." Benji replied holstering the machine pistol on the right side of his hip, thanks to the subspace technology and Washu's lab Benji never changed the magazine when training; he only traded the magazines when wanting to use different kinds of bullets. "And this is also helping me to vent out some stress."

"Well if destroying this like this helps then you for sure must be very relaxed." Ryoko commented kicking away a robot head. "Helps a bit." Benji replied while they move out of the room. "So what Sasami fixed today?" "Boiled rice, beef and potato stew, some salad and few more things." Ryoko answered. "Sounds good." Benji commented Ryoko nodded agreeing.

The lunch passes as smoothly as possible in the Masaki household, translating it was total chaos. Benji is currently aiding Sasami with the dishes while Tenchi is trying and failing to calm down Ryoko and Aeka. Kiyone decided to leave for a small walk to digest her lunch while Mihoshi watched some cartoons on the TV.

A couple hours later as it became usual after Benji's arrival Sasami is watching anime on the outcast laptop. "Why you have so many computers?" Tenchi asked to the older man. "The question here is why you don't have many computers." Benji replied. "You have Washu's entire lab at her disposal to create any kind of objects that you can possible think off."

Tenchi looks at Benji as if the Brazilian had grown three heads, seven horns, twenty one tails and four sets of wings. "You never thought about it did you?" Benji asked to the part Juraian prince, Tenchi chuckles embarrassed scratching the back of his head. Benji sighs deeply. "Van." He said. "Hai!" the AI exclaimed projecting herself on his right shoulder. "Please create another laptop for me." Benji said to her. "Sure!" she exclaimed.

Benji stands his hands and a subspace hole appears over them and a new laptop falls on them. "It has everything that the other has!" Van chirped. "Thanks." Benji said to the AI. "Now enjoy it." Benji said this turn to Tenchi. "What! I can't take it!" Tenchi said. "Look Tenchi I didn't paid for it, I didn't stole it and it is perfectly legal." Benji replied placing the laptop on Tenchi's hands. "Not to mention that I asked this one for you, so take it. I also gave one to Sasami."

"You gave a computer to Sasami?" Tenchi asked surprised. "She wanted to have her own collection of anime and manga." Benji replied. "So giving her one means that she can have any that she wants; besides I think that she deserves a treat every now and then, after all she does everything on the house." Benji moves to the table where Sasami is and sits next to the girl to watch what she is watching, defeated Tenchi moves to his room to use the computer.

Much later on that night the Masaki household is quiet everyone is sleeping; the only sounds are the nightlife of the woods that until Mihoshi crash landed the Yagami halfway in the lake, one third on the house back deck and the remaining part in the lake shore. The entire Masaki household is scared wake by the landing and the house being part destroyed.

Everyone is by the lake seeing Mihoshi and Kiyone leaving the ship. "You two are hurt?" Tenchi asked to the duo. "We are fine Tenchi, thought I don't know how we left unhurt after that crash." Kiyone answered with a tired smile. "I am so glad that we are fine!" Mihoshi exclaimed. "You won't be fine for long!" Benji shouted tackling the blonde hard before anyone, even Ryoko could react Benji is with a vice grip on Mihoshi's slim neck.

"Benji you will kill her!" Tenchi exclaimed trying to make the Brazilian let Mihoshi go. "That is my intention!" Benji shouted squeezing Mihoshi's neck harder. "Tenchi don't get close of him!" Kiyone exclaimed seeing blood dripping from Benji's face over Mihoshi's face. "He is hurt and he is on the fight or flight mode!" "Clearly he is on the fight mode." Ryoko commented seeing Mihoshi turning blue.

"You won't try to stop him?" Tenchi asked worried. "You know I really understand how he feels." Kiyone said in an embarrassed tone. "He kind of beated me in strangling Mihoshi." "He is going to kill her!" Tenchi exclaimed. "He is doing the universe a favor." Ryoko commented, Kiyone nods agreeing. "Sadly as more I want to see Mihoshi dead I can't allow Benji to go to the prison for it." Kiyone said getting her blaster and loading it with tranquilizer ammo. Kiyone sedates Benji and the drugs works really fast on him. "Well now I will see if he is badly hurt." Washu commented pulling a tricorder from a subspace pocket.

"What!" Washu asked seeing Noboyuki and Tenchi looking at the machine. "I watched Star Trek! It was funny to see all the wrongs of the series!" "How is him?" Kiyone asked while holstering her blaster. "He got a cut on his scalp, a bruise on his skull, few bruises on his chest and many small scratches on his body." Washu answered. "Nothing life threatening."

"But why he is hurt?" Sasami asked. "Because the ship crashed really close of this bedroom and the shock wave destroyed the wall and window sending debris over him." Van answered. "Not to mention tossed the bed over him." "I really don't blain him from trying to kill Mihoshi." Kiyone said placing Benji in a hovering gurney. "I really hope that she learns this time."

"What I do with her?" Ryoko asked poking Mihoshi with the tip of her toes. "She passed out." "I am very temptated to say to toss her on the lake." Kiyone answered. "Take her to her room." Tenchi said, Ryoko nodded and does so. Kiyone moves to Washu's lab following the scientist, Benji and Kiyone have a small unspoken agreement of never letting the other go to Washu's lab alone to prevent 'incidents' in there.

End of the chapter two:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic. And anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	4. Need to move out

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts. (Mostly Benji's)

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter three: Need to move out

On the next morning Benji wakes and finds himself on a cot in Washu's lab. "Welcome back to the world of the living." Kiyone said to the outcast that just sited up on the bed. "Thanks." Benji replied running his right hand on his hair. "Did I succeed to kill Mihoshi?"

"I sadly inform you that you failed." Kiyone answered with a small smile. Benji clicks his tongue and tosses himself back on the pillow. "I know it is frustrating." Kiyone commented with an apologetic smile. "But I couldn't allow you to go to the jail for fifty years because you killed Mihoshi. Actually I think that you should gain a prize but you know the police can't do it."

"I know that." Benji replied. "I was forced to sedate you, I mean you were hurt and you needed medical attention." Kiyone said to him. "I understand." Benji said sitting on the bed again. "You know Kiyone you could have added that you couldn't allow him to kill Mihoshi." Washu commented entering on the infirmary of her lab. "As I said before I think that he wasn't wrong in trying to kill Mihoshi." Kiyone replied.

"Anyway I came to call you both to breakfast." Washu said to the duo. "Benji I fixed you hours ago and you are as good as a new one; you were just sleeping off the drugs." Benji nodded and stand up. They leave the lab and go get some breakfast.

After the breakfast Benji is on his bedroom with Ryoko and Kiyone trying to see what can be salvaged from his belongings. "Well the computers are fine, just need a new monitor and cover." Benji said placing them on a subspace pocket. "My clothes are fine, my other belongings too."

"So what we do now?" Ryoko asked after flipping the bed to the right position. "We clean it as best as we can and if you two want to help me to find a nice and seclude spot far from the house I would appreciate it." Benji answered. "Why you want a spot like that?" Kiyone asked. "I answer when we are done." The duo nod and they work to get the room clean so if can be fixed later.

One hour later the trio is now five hundred meters away from the Masaki house in a small clearing. "Well this spot is quite nice." Benji commented. "I agree." Kiyone said. "So why you wanted a spot like this?" Benji smiled and activates Van. "Because I am going to have a small cabin build here." He answered. "A cabin? But you can live in the Masaki house with us." Ryoko exclaimed surprised.

"There are too many risks there." Benji said while Van summons five humanoid robots that begun to clear the surrounding area. "I agree with you on that." Kiyone commented. "This place is far enough to be safe but close enough to easily come and go from each place. It is perfect." Benji nodded agreeing.

"You are adapting to using Washu's resources too quickly to my taste." Ryoko commented. "She is only paying for doing all those tests and exams with out my authorization." Benji said with a smile. "She invaded my privacy. A person's body should be his particular temple." I fully agree with him." Kiyone added. "I still feel uneasy about it." Ryoko commented. "I am using construction robots that Van created using the space academy database and Washu's lab, Washu didn't touch them so they are very safe." Benji said to Ryoko.

"As I said you are adapting too quickly to everything." Ryoko replied. "Well since I live in this world now and there are wonders like that I should enjoy them." Benji commented with smile.

In half an hour a circular area of one hundred meters of diameter is bulldozed, cleaned and ready to receive the construction. Van creates five more robots and they begin to build the cabin. Benji is monitoring everything from a command tend that Van also created sometime after the robots began to clean the area.

"I really feel like playing C&C." Benji commented chuckling, looking at a laptop and seeing a satellite image of the area and the robots building the cabin, in the right side of the screen there is a commands bar and on the top part of it there is the message. : Building in progress 10 percent complete.:

"What is C&C?" Kiyone asked peeking on the screen. "It is the short name of a game called Command and Conquer." Benji answered. "It is a really good series of military strategic games where you have to build your own bases and armies before trying to complete each level mission." "Sounds interesting." Kiyone commented. "I get you a copy later." Benji said. "I appreciate that." she replied with a smile.

Ryoko got bored in the first ten minutes and moved away to pest Tenchi on the carrot fields. "So what else you are planning?" Kiyone asked curious, she couldn't help herself but the brunette plans were really interesting and unlike Tenchi Benji knew how to use his resources.

"Well I have half million dollars in a bank account, wait…" Benji said looking at the computer screen. "Scratch that. I have currently seven millions dollars in my bank account." "YOU HAVE WHAT!" Kiyone shouted after his words. "Calm down Kiyone" Benji said fanning the policewoman with a paper fan.

After few minutes she calms down. "Why you have so much money?" she asked drinking some water. "I asked to Van invest for me." Benji answered. "You see Van used her superior capability to calculate the best stocks and investments multiplying the seventy thousand dollars that I had from selling a jewel few weeks ago."

Kiyone drinks more water trying to keep her cool. "You are telling me that you are now a millionaire?" she asked in level voice. "Yes." Benji answered. "I mean since I am here and have ways of doing things then I am doing things. I mean there is nothing wrong in using legal methods of making my money grow to make my money grow."

"I think that Ryoko was right." Kiyone said a bit pale. "You are adapting really, really fast to things." "Well I guess that I should adapt fast since I was living with Washu, Aeka, Ryoko and everyone else. I mean I have to otherwise I might get caught on a fight!" Benji replied. "You have a valid point there." Kiyone muttered, she knows that he is right and she damn jealous of his luck in having a really powerful Washu made AI to help him.

"You need some?" Benji asked to the policewoman. Kiyone feels really temptated to take the offer and God knows how much she needs it. "I was actually thinking in giving you some." Benji continued. "I mean you really helped me when I first arrived here and you still help me and I wanted to thank you."

"I guess that I can accept a small thank you gift." Kiyone said licking her lips. "You have a bank account?" Benji asked. Kiyone nodded and gave him the details, Benji tells to Van what to do and soon Kiyone faints on the table. "I guess that giving her three millions was a bit too much for her to take." Benji muttered with a small smile. "I think that her reaction was quite natural." Van replied. "Even I am shocked with that and I am an AI." "It is just money I can always get more." Benji said. "That is true." Van agreed.

After another half an hour the cabin, actually a two stored house a bit larger than the Masaki house is ready and unlike the Masaki house the cabin is made out of bricks, cement metal and other more resistant materials. Currently three of the robots are clearing a path to the main area of the Masaki house, three others are opening a path to the main road and the remaining four are divided in two groups of two building a stone path connecting the cabin to the two locations and two more robots are now installing the external lights placing lamp posts on the paths.

Kiyone recovered of her shock after twenty minutes; she is currently drying her wet hair after bumping a bucket of water on her head to cool off. "You are insane you know it?" she said to Benji, he knows that she doesn't mean that as a real insult, but to vent her shock. "I know." Benji replied. "I am really crazy."

"Anyway what you are planning to do next?" She asked placing the hair dryer, another Van made thing in a subspace pocket. "I was planning in going out on my new fat boy Harley-Davidson equal to the one that showed in Terminator 2 and buy furniture to the cabin." Benji answered with a smile.

"Your new what?" Kiyone asked not really sure if she wants to know. "It is a motorcycle." Benji answered. Kiyone sighs relieved, she doesn't know enough about the earth culture to know those things. "Want to tag along?" he asked. "Sure, I don't have anything else to do besides it is an excuse to stay away from Mihoshi." Kiyone answered. "Get a warm jacket and I meet you in front of the Masaki house." Benji replied Kiyone nodded and moved away. Benji moves to the cabin garage where his BMW and his new Harley is waiting. Benji starts the Harley after riding it and moves out of the garage.

In few minutes Benji is in front of the Masaki house, the loud sound of the engine attracts everyone to see it. "WOW!" Sasami exclaimed. "That is a big bike!" Benji smiles at the princess, it wasn't hard noticing after her first exposure to motorcycles that she has a knack for them. "I want to ride on it!"

"Sadly not this time Sasami." Benji replied with a smile. "This Harley maiden ride is already filled." "Who is going?" she asked with a pout, Benji having a younger sister is immune to that. "I am." Kiyone said leaving the house zipping up a teal jacket; she tied her hair in a ponytail and moves to the bike and its rider. "Where is my helmet?" she asked him.

"Here." He replied handing to her a choker Kiyone puts it on and press a button on it, a helmet unfolds and cover her head, the visor is open. "I guess that you adaptability isn't all that bad now." She commented ridding behind him. "I never said that was." Benji replied activating his helmet. "Where you two are going?" Aeka asks to them. "I am going to the town to buy some furniture to my new place." Benji answered.

"New place?" she asked confused. "That is right Miss Aeka." Kiyone replied getting herself comfortable on her seat. "After the accident he asked to Van to build a cabin not so far from here and since it is far from here it is safer." "We should be back sometime in the afternoon, we will lunch in there so don't worry about us Sasami." Benji says to the princess. "Okay! Have a good time!" She replied with a smile. "We will." Kiyone answered closing her visor; Benji does the same and drives away.

"I am jealous." Sasami commented seeing the duo moving away. "It is such a nice bike." "You really shouldn't be interested in those kinds of things Sasami." Aeka said to her sister. "They are cool." Sasami replied entering on the house. "I hope to get one for myself someday." Aeka sighs knowing that sooner or later Sasami will get one, with her wanting it or not. 'I wonder is Sasami is entering on her rebellious phase.' Aeka mused moving back to the house, she still remembered her own rebellious phase and how she is still forbidden of going in certain planets for few more years.

Sometime during the afternoon Benji and Kiyone arrived from their time on the town. "Kiyone-oneechan you are okay?" Sasami asked seeing the tired looking Kiyone being helped by Benji, actually Kiyone can't walk steadily and Benji is with her right arm over his shoulders and his left arm around her waist helping her to walk.

"I just got very tired on the trip." Kiyone replied to the caring princess with a smile. "I am taking Kiyone to her bedroom." Benji said to the princess. Sasami nodded and give to them room to move. "It was just me or Kiyone's pants are different than the ones that she was wearing when she left?" Aeka commented after the duo climbed the stairs.

"I think that is just impression." Ryoko replied; Ryoko sniffs the air curiously. "Do you guys can smell this?" she asked absent minded. "I am not feeling anything." Sasami answered. "Me neither." Aeka replied. "Odd." Ryoko commented. "Maybe is my imagination."

Meanwhile Benji opens Kiyone's room door and takes the policewoman inside. "Sorry about this." Kiyone said in an apologetic and tired tone. "Don't worry about it." Benji replied with a small smile. "It is partially my fault; I shouldn't have offered you to drive the Harley."

"You couldn't know that it would happen." She said with a blush on her cheeks. "The fault on this is mine since I was already feeling the effects and didn't refuse when you offered me to drive it." Benji takes Kiyone to her bed and she sits there tiredly. "Besides you did saved us from an accident when you took the control." She added with a small smile. "Not to mention took care of that for me."

Benji blushes a bit but smile back to her. "It was my pleasure to help." He replied, and then he blushes even more. "That really came out wrong." Kiyone nodded chuckling. "For sure did, but I know that you didn't meant to sound as it came out. Besides it was our pleasure." She said blushing more. "I think that I should leave right now, I have the feeling that if we continue like this it will happen for the eleventh time." Benji warns Kiyone with a teasingly smile.

"Please go." Kiyone agreed nodding quickly. "I don't think that we can take any more. Hopefully when I recover I can look you on the eyes." "I am sure that you will." Benji replied. "What happened on the woods doesn't change the fact that we are friends." Kiyone smiles back and sees him leaving her room and closing the door behind him.

Two days pass by rather quickly and Benji's cabin is fully furnished, decorated and Mihoshi proof; read the last part as filled with child proof locks. "After three days it is finally done." Benji said with a smile looking at his furnished living room, actually to his 60 inches plasma TV with the 9999 channels and to his seven people sofa in front of it, the thing was so good that even have a mini-bar build in it, Benji could have asked for a bigger TV but he actually wanted a smaller one around 29 inches but Van was quite firm about not allowing anything smaller than 70 after hours of arguments they decided in 60.

Benji begins to laugh in an evil way while thinking on his privacy and freedom. "I can finally return to my habit of reading on the bathroom with out worries of any overpowered girls breaking in." he says with a smile, wiping a tear from his eyes. Benji is about to take out his clothes and walk naked in the house to enjoy his freedom even more when someone rings the doorbell.

"It can't be a salesman! This place is not even in any books!" Benji exclaimed adjusting his shirt and moving to the door. "Hi Kiyone." Benji said opening the door. "You surprised me, I wasn't expecting a visit." "That is the entire idea of a surprise visit." Kiyone replied with a smile. "I brought some wine to celebrate this event." "Please come in." Benji said with a rather grandly movement giving her space to enter. "Make yourself home in my unworthy house."

Kiyone giggled at his actions. "Don't be silly this place is great." She said entering on the cabin. "Do you have any wine glasses?" "I have some in the kitchen, after all you forced me to buy them." he replied with a teasingly smile. "Of course I did." She said replying his smile. "A single man must have a nice set of wine glasses for his female visitors when they have wine."

Kiyone moves to the kitchen knowing where it is and where the glasses are, after all she helped Benji to arrange the furniture, of course the heavy work was made by Ryoko, it was easy to bribe her since Benji bought the ingredients to make some Brazilian sweets and made Ryoko taste them, a promise of getting more made the former space pirate work faster and better than any moving crew in earth.

Kiyone quickly opens the wine bottle and serve two glasses of it while Benji dice few cheeses that he got from his main refrigerator, he would be having some meals with the Masakis but that doesn't mean that he won't have food in his own house. In few minutes they are in the dinning table chatting, sipping wine and eating small cheese cubes with it.

After half an hour and two thirds of a bottle later the duo is much more relaxed. "So that heat thing passed?" Benji asked to the lightly red cheeked police woman. "Thank god yes!" Kiyone answered with a smile. "I couldn't endure that sensitivity for another day! It was bad enough that you found it because that bike ride! If the others knew…"

Benji places a hand on her right shoulder. "They won't find it out from me." He said with a smile. "Good." Kiyone said drying her glass and refilling it. "I am embarrassed enough that I used you to tend me on that afternoon." "You didn't use me." Benji replied with a smile. "I was quite willing if you forgot it. Trust me after weeks in that house unable to get any relieve that was very, very welcomed and needed."

Kiyone nods understanding his situation, the Masaki house lacks privacy for anything and she knows that the privacy for the much needed self relief was non-existent. She suffered with her bimestral heat cycles, she couldn't even help herself to relieve the build up pressure because the lack of privacy.

"You wouldn't mind if I decided to sleep here for a while in my cycles would you?" she asked to him before sipping her wine. "I don't mind." Benji replied with an understanding smile. "The last thing that I need is to Washu found about my cycle and decides to experiment on me." Kiyone said with a relieved smile.

Benji can understand that, he was a bit surprised when Kiyone explained to him about her race cycles and effects of it after the woods incident. Benji also feared Washu decided to experiment on him more than the extremely needed to build the return machine and the scientist was still requiring a sperm sample from him, he can easily imagine Washu trying to harvest Kiyone's eggs.

Kiyone eats one of the cheese cubes. "I just don't ask you if I can move in here because I really think that Mihoshi would try to move in too." she commented with a frown. "And that would mostly ruin the whole idea of building this cabin in a more secluded location."

Benji nods understanding, he wouldn't mind sharing the cabin with Kiyone, he have many empty rooms in the cabin and five of them are suites leaving enough of room and privacy for both of them. Benji and Kiyone had come to a understanding being the most normal people of the Masaki household, they excluded Tenchi because his women magnet thing and the fact that he doesn't grow a spine to control the girls to save his life.

As they normally do they never let the other enter on Washu's lab alone, they also try to keep themselves out of the problems of the others, not succeeding every time but still trying and lastly they are the most mature ones of the entire bunch. Even Katsuhito and Nobuyuki didn't act anywhere near their ages and that makes Benji and Kiyone the two adults of the household.

Yes Benji love anime, manga and other things like that but those are his hobbies as Kiyone loves to sing in a karaoke. And it was Benji's love for anime and manga is what kept him sane after his arrival.

End of the chapter three:

Author pos-story notes:

Explanations about certain details of the story

The AI Van; Van is originally an original character that I first created years before I began writing fanfics, but after I began reading them. Her first official appearance was in my first Sakura Taisen fanfic called Perfect blue eyes, that fic had very, very long chapters. (Always more than 100 pages) and the style is way different than my current style with much more mistakes.

On that story Van loves Benji, because on that story she was his familiar and when they met he saved her of being dinned by a snake. Since Van personality traits, appearance and even some memories were taken from Benji's memory of the character Van Seed created for that story Van gained some 'memories' of that 'original' Van. I am only explaining the concept of Van now because later Van will have bigger focus on the story being more than just a useful tool to make Benji's life easier.

Benji Himura; Benji Himura is my pen name also the name of my Self-inserted character. He appears in every fic that I write the main basis of the appearance, personality, abilities and clothing is taken from me. In my oldest stories or stories where Benji Himura isn't 'me' I change his background, nationality, hair style, eye color and other details of the character to fit the story that he is in.

The Outcast writer Benji Himura; as I said before Benji Himura is my pen name and SI character name, but in stories of my Outcast saga, any one them Benji Himura is 'me'; a normal Brazilian man with common interests with out powers or inhuman skills before his arrival in the new and strange world that he is taken too. Those powers can be virtually anything, powerful spirit energy to fight demons but the ability to control it needs to be developed or that power will harm him, creative use of high technology to imitate powers and skills of others and others possibilities.

Benji isn't an anime character; he isn't a 'good guy' in the usual sense of the anime good guy. Honor, restrain, mercy and more aspects of the normal 'good guy' are ignored by him, if facing a life and death situation with a enemy if Benji manages to get a chance to win the fight by killing the enemy even using a dirty move or unfair advantage he will use it and kill that enemy, what matters to him is stay alive and survive another day in that wild world that he is now living in.

Sometimes he will be compared with some villains and enemies by those who are supposed to be his friends or allies. Benji fights almost like a 'bad guy' most of the times even worse than them since Benji doesn't care with combat honor, just the victory that will keep him alive. Benji isn't that pillar of integrity that most of the 'good guys' of anime, mangas and games are, if a girl is offering herself to him Benji will take her offer if he finds her attractive.

He isn't a eunuch like most of the 'good guys' from the previously named media. He will take the chance of sex even just a one night stand with out ties if the chance presents itself. Honestly after the shock of being tossed in another world a night of sex would really be needed to calm his nerves and mind.

Benji can be selfish and won't for example get in a death trap to rescue a person that he doesn't like, he won't do anything that could cause him problems in the future like not killing a enemy that sworn to kill him. Benji is your average guy that wants to stay alive and enjoy the life on his own way, if forced he will fight to defend himself or someone that he cares about.

Benji is also a normal person tossed in a world where normal things aren't common or normal in the usual concept of normality. As showed on this chapter Benji decided to move out of the Masaki household looking for privacy, security and normality, trying to assume part of his life before the accident back after it.

And lastly as showed on this and the previous chapters Benji show interest in movies, animes, mangas, TV series, shows and other things that anyone else likes. On this chapter Benji got the Harley-Davidson that appeared in Terminator 2, mentioned Command and Conquer, knowledge about Tenchiverse and other things and knowledge about things like that. As I said it is on his interests and knowledge, later on the story Benji will get more items, vehicles, weapons and other goods that he liked from all the media mentioned before.

I am sure that anyone reading this would do the very same thing if you have a personal servant that could fulfill nearly all your wishes and desires. Don't be shy because we all know that it is true.

Kiyone's heat cycle; Okay everyone this is a new thing that I decided to add on the story as everyone here knows Kiyone isn't human, I mean an earthling human, she is a humanoid alien from a race that is extremely similar to the human race. If I recall right they doesn't tell anything about her race or her planet of origin.

Let's give to all the aliens the title of humans, they all have two legs and arms, walk erect and have all the other things that characterize a human being. But there is variations of human in that universe, Kiyone is one of them she isn't a earthling human even thought she looks exactly like one and have all the biology of one, she still have her own race unique features on her, like the mentioned bimestral heat cycle.

That heat cycle is something to make the females of Kiyone's species more susceptible to attract a male, have sex and bear a child of that encounter. I won't tell all the details now because it will be all told in a future chapter, but as mentioned the one week of heat circles in the end of the two months interval where she is normal, in that week Kiyone is more sensitive to hormones, any kind stimulus that can be related to sex or directed on sensitive parts of her body (like riding a bike, she is sited in a motorcycle with the engine vibrating between her legs, thighs and crotch. That is why the incident happened.), she is much bolder in what comes to her sexual needs, she needs to relieve the sexual pressure that builds on that week.

Kiyone keeps her cycle in secret of the others because her own race doesn't let other races know about it and even Washu doesn't know about Kiyone's race cycles and other reproductive information, once again Washu doesn't even knows for sure Kiyone's race since the policewoman never mentioned it.

A small note to everyone who wants to see a lemon version of this fic; I am posting an unedited version with sex scenes, scenes with heavier sexual contend but not about sex (someone being raped or sexually tortured. I don't like this more than most of you guys but ahead on the story those might happen, you know criminals doesn't care about the law.) Sexual related omakes in another site than the MediaMiner.

Since the doesn't accept links for other sites on the stories I won't write it here, but if you are interested in checking out the full version of the story with all the edited sex scenes send me a private message that I will send a link to the story. Because the full version of the story has the sex scenes is easier to place the after sex chats there so in the full version chapter in another site certain details might be told earlier than in the edited version. To name one of the differences is that in the full version of this chapter after Benji and Kiyone have sex she explains to him all the details of her heat cycle, she felt like owed him a explanation since she felt like she forced him to have sex with her.

And just because that version is classified as lemon doesn't have only sex scenes and no-sense sex on it, Benji won't have sex with Aeka just because it is a lemon, if that is going to happen it will have a good reason for it. I won't add some unimportant sex scenes when I feel that isn't needed to the plot development, on this chapter Benji and Kiyone had sex ten times in a row. (Don't ask me how he got the endurance for that, a normal man in his best shape and sexual peak should be able to get up 'I think' that around five times on the top, I mean in really rare occasions. For the story and curiosity I will say that was the long time with out any sexual relieve living with the Tenchiverse girls and another Kiyone related factor that I won't tell now.)

I won't write down all the ten times in a row that they had sex in a row, maybe the first two times because after it they are 'calmer' and they will have the 'pillow' talk and Kiyone will explain things to him and maybe the end of the last time where they would be feeling sore, tired and other bodily stress because the amount of times and the intensity. (Remember sex is a tiresome activity.)

Well I guess that I covered most of what I wanted on this notes, I apologize that they are long and if some of you didn't want to know one detail or other that is told on the notes, but for the sake of anyone with doubts I wrote them. Thank you for reading the story and the notes, now let's continue with the usual ending credits of this story.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic; and anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	5. Calmness and the beginning of the storm

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter four: Calmness and the beginning of the storm

Two months pass with out troubles, taking out the usual Ryoko-Aeka arguments, lake crash landings and explosive inventions from Washu. "Kiyone why you are going to stay over Benji's for the next week?" Aeka asked seeing Kiyone packing a suitcase. "Because I want a time off." Kiyone answered. "I am really tired of the fights and explosions so I am going there to calm myself in my week off."

Mihoshi is staring teary eyed to Kiyone. "And you are not coming." Kiyone said to Mihoshi. "I want stay away from you more than anything, you managed to crash land the Yagami twenty times in two days! I need a time off from you!" Mihoshi begins to cry and tries to hug Kiyone.

The teal haired policewoman dodges the blonde; she hits the wall face first knocking herself out of cold. "She is too exaggerated, I am just staying in the next house for a while I am not moving to another solar system." Kiyone sighed while closing her suit case. "Anyway I will visit now and then." She said to the Juraian princesses and Ryoko. The trio nods understanding and see the police woman leave, Sasami goes with Kiyone the entire way, Sasami would deny but she also enjoy the peace of Benji's cabin.

In the cabin Kiyone moves to her chosen suite it wasn't all that far from Benji's but ensure her the needed privacy for her incoming heat days. Sasami is on the living room sofa watching her morning shows knowing that in the Masaki house she won't be able to do it. Benji knows that his house became a refuge for the two when they wanted sometime for themselves and relaxation with out worries of dodging an energy blast or getting cover when a huge ship crash-lands on the lake.

Benji is in the kitchen finishing his brunch, it wasn't gourmet level as Sasami's but he wanted to have a junk, tasty and filling breakfast as he had when he was still on his world. Translating he is having bacon, bologna, sausages, grinded meat stir fried with chili-styled tomato sauce mixed with corn and potato chips all washed down with a large bottle of Fanta orange. It was not pretty but very tasty.

Benji finishes his brunch and washes up the dirty bowl, pan, chopping board and other kitchen utensils. "Sasami I am going to take a bath." Benji tells to the princess while passing by the living room. "As I usually say make yourself at home." "Hai!" Sasami exclaimed from the sofa. Benji moves to his suite bathroom where he will shave and take a quick shower.

Meanwhile Washu is trying to make a diagnosis on Van, Washu call it a diagnosis but what she is really trying to do is access Van's memory and analyze the data about Benji's requests, biological, spiritual, energetic and astral readings from Benji. In short trying to discover more details about Benji since the Brazilian avoided her tests and exams.

Washu is frustrated and a bit happy; Van is blocking all her attempts of accessing her memory. Washu is happy that she made such a perfect and strong AI but frustrated that the AI isn't accepting her commands. "I knew that I shouldn't have made the protocols so strong towards the user…" she muttered typing on her holographic computer. "And she also changed a lot since I first developed."

After Washu created and gave to Benji the raw AI Washu noticed the changes on the first week that Van would allow her to see the readings about Benji but wouldn't allow Washu to check on his requests data and after the first time that Van denied her orders to allow her to give the information Washu is trying to force enter on the memory.

Washu still remembers the bitter taste of defeat when Benji and Kiyone told her about his requests over her lab for payment for doing unneeded exams that violated his privacy when he first arrived. Washu couldn't perform all the tests and exams that she wanted because on that time she was busy with another project, Benji managed to escape using Mihoshi and Kiyone's help.

Washu was forced to accept that Van would use her lab whenever he wanted to or they would go to the galaxy academy court and Washu knew that she couldn't perform not even one of the tests that she did on him with out his written permission signed by two more witness, resuming they could strip her of everything that she had, her lab included and she couldn't do anything to stop if she wanted to keep the little credibility that she still had on the galaxy academy. She also know that even all her technology wouldn't help her, Benji and Kiyone threatened to tell to Tenchi about the humanoid testing laws, and she knows that Tenchi would back them up on it, so would Ryoko.

Washu hated not being in total control of her 'guinea pigs' and Washu thinks of everyone on the Masaki household as her 'guinea pigs'. Not only Benji avoided the exams by never entering on the laboratory with out Kiyone, preventing Washu from forcing him to submit to the exams but Van was using her machines to create her own subspace lab fully equipped and functional. That made Washu angry and proud of her work, as it happened in the Shoja.

Washu can't even try to use a virus or any other more aggressive methods to analyzing Van because the law of protection of artificial intelligent beings, that would be considered at the very least attempt of assault with lethal weapon against a electronic life form, in the worse case even murder of a electronic life form. Washu is frustrated with the fact that Benji was smart enough to seek the law to escape of her long metal restraining tentacles.

The worse part of everything is that when she was allowed to make a exam or test both Van and Kiyone would be around watching her making sure that she would only make the needed exam and tests related to the dimensional travel machine or if was a medical exam that was truly related to his health not her sick curiosity.

Washu gives up hacking on the AI when seeing the alert of Van's defenses of sending a program that could severely damage Washu's lab systems. The red head scientist sighs defeated, she was the greatest scientist of the universe and she can't even hack in one of her own creations. "Damn electronic fairy…" Washu muttered angrily.

After the first month with Benji Van decided to change her title, while she is an AI that is too generic like saying that a lion is a feline when there are many species on that family, they are right by calling a lion feline but that is being too generic, then Van decided to call herself of electronic fairy since originally on Benji's mind the original Van was a fairy.

Van knew that she could do that, even being the only one of that new created species of artificial being, by the laws of artificial intelligence beings she can name her own species as long she sends a file to the galaxy records office explaining how she works and why she named her species like that.

In the Masaki living room Aeka and Ryoko are fighting for the control of the TV again. Mihoshi is watching TV while they argue while Tenchi leaves quietly to the school feeling jealous that Benji has normality on his house. Or course that Tenchi doesn't know what is exactly going on in Benji's bathroom on that exact moment.

Few minutes before Tenchi leaving Benji was quietly shaving with his computer playing some of his favorite songs, he barely finished shaving and entered on his shower to take a bath when a very naked Kiyone slipped inside the booth and kissed him. Benji reacted as any true red blooded male and responded to the kiss already knowing what will happen later.

While the galaxy policewoman and the outcast are busy 'showering' Sasami the Juraian princess is playing on Benji's Gamestation, another Van's creation to Benji, a powered up fusion of every single game console in earth as well of the know galaxy with a huge memory with a subspacial depot of games.

Sasami wonder why Tenchi never asked to Washu do things like that to him or even why she didn't asked it too. Only several hours later, that Sasami doesn't notice because she is still playing on the Gamestation is that Benji with his hair still damp from another shower, this one with out Kiyone walks down the stairs wearing a pair of blue trousers and a t-shirt.

Benji's first stop is on his main fridge after he emptied the one on his room. Yes Benji also had a mini-bar on his room some that needed glass of water on the middle of the night. On the fridge Benji gets a one liter milk bottle, a guarana syrup bottle and over the fridge a jar with powdered guarana.

He mixes three table spoons of the powder on the milk with one cup of the syrup and mixes it hard, actually shaking the now closed bottle to mix all the ingredients. After satisfied with the mixing it drinks it all before taking out of the freezer a tray of steaks, frozen potatoes already cutted to be fried and a tray of grinded meat.

After a while Benji finished his late lunch that was steak with onions, garlic and French fries and gnocchi with tomato sauce all washed down with a guarana soda. Sasami left in a hurry when recalling that she was late for fixing the lunch when Benji began fixing his, the outcast is content that Kiyone was too tired and was sleeping on his room giving him some time to eat, digest and recover his energy, he knows that he will need it when she wakes.

And like that one week passes with out troubles in the Masaki and the Himura household. The not longed day of Kiyone's return to the Masaki household arrived; Benji and Kiyone are alone on the cabin. She is passionately kissing the outcast that is responding with the same fervor. While their relationship is based on lust and mutual need they wouldn't deny that they care about the other, not as lovers but for sure as very intimate friends.

Two weeks later

Benji is pissed, actually pissed is an understatement Benji is enraged firing at Katsuhito. The only thing separating the ancient Juraian prince of a gruesome death being fodder of Benji's new .338 Lapua heavy minigun is his light hawk wing, but the elder is feeling the strain of the unstoppable barrage of hot metal. Katsuhito is cursing the fact that he trained Benji and that the outcast has an unlimited supply of ammo and a recoilless gun.

The reason for that is that once again Katsuhito allowed a kidnapping to happen when he could stop it and if that wasn't bad enough he wants to force Benji to rescue everyone of the Masaki household. Nobuyuki is safe working on his office while it happened; Benji was in the city doing a grocery shop. When he returned Katsuhito began telling to him what happened, needless to say that Van obeyed Benji really fast on his request of a powerful with high rate of firing machine gun with anti-personal and anti-material rounds, and Benji gained the .338 Lapua minigun.

Let's return in time for two hours and see the events that caused Benji to want to kill the ancient and as he hopes soon dead Juraian prince.

Once again is a normal day on the Masaki household everyone is doing what they normally do on a Tuesday, Benji was in the city buying some new supplies to make chili to everyone, Sasami was very eager to taste the unknown food and learn how to prepare it. Until them was a normal day, Aeka and Ryoko were at each other throats, Kiyone is using a new laptop that she gained from Benji to check her now very fat bank account while Mihoshi is napping on the porch, Sasami is on her own computer reading a shojo manga, Tenchi is on his bedroom doing his homework and Washu was on the kitchen trying to get a snack.

It was on that moment that it happened, a blinding flash of white light and an odd sound took every living creature from the Masaki household, including Ryo-oki. Katsuhito watched everything from the safety of his shielded shrine. Just two hours later Benji arrived and began firing at the elder man hoping to get enough penetration to kill him.

After twenty minutes both Benji and Katsuhito are tired from the effort of firing and defending. "Van I want another minigun in a automatic aiming rack firing at him." Benji said. With a 'Hai!' Van obeys and Benji drop his minigun when the other began firing. Katsuhito is once again surprise with Benji's actions as he pulls an M-16 styled gun and fires at Katsuhito too.

Tsunami appears in the line of fire, Benji ignores her and fires thru her ethereal body after all bullets don't hurt images. "I feel slightly hurt with your actions." She tells to Benji. "Mind in calling later?" Benji replied. "I am busy trying to kill the old man over there." Tsunami sighs deeply, as Sasami she cares about the outcast and knows that he isn't as nice as Tenchi, Benji is nice but he is on his scary bad moods.

"I can't wait." Tsunami said grabbing his collar. Both human and goddess vanishes, with out the AI controlling it the automatic minigun explodes and makes the other one explode too and the large explosions did injure the prince.

Benji finds himself in the core bridge of the Tsunami; he knows that because he recalls the decoration from the OVA, Tsunami is sweating a little uncomfortable with his glare. It was the first time in eons that someone was truly angry and not content, happy, surprised or even fearing her presence every time that she appeared to someone that person was surprised but content with the visit, in Tenchi's case surprised and confused.

Benji's case was a exception to the rule, he was royally pissed with the goddess for interfering with his business it was the second time that someone prevented him of killing someone when that someone deserved death and he was already making plans of not allowing a third time.

"You know that you are in front of a goddess and that I could easily harm you right?" She asks trying to get the upper hand. "I know and I don't care, you are welcomed to try and see if Van will destroy much of your ship in your attempt." Benji answered showing his disregard with her power and position.

Tsunami would deny but she was inwardly content that after eons someone that she meets has some backbone and was daring enough to sneer her. "Listen I know that you aren't willing to aid the others but they need your help." Tsunami said in a serious tone. "I am going to aid them." Benji interrupted the goddess speech about justice and the right thing to do. "I never said that I wasn't I wanted to kill Yosho because he could have prevented that from happening and for trying to force me to act."

Tsunami sighs again and closes her eyes pinching the bridge of her nose, this time she agrees with Benji on that, she already scheduled a meeting where she will scold the prince for his actions, and especially since she knows that he is the cause of the problems. A noise disturbs her thoughts of punishment for the prince.

When she opens her eyes to see what is the source of the noise she sees that Benji is already making himself comfortable on her core, Van created a three seats sofa where Benji is now sited drinking Fanta orange from a two litters bottle and with a bag of potato chips on his lap watching a movie on a big screen connected to a laptop.

"What you are doing?" She asked in a mix of anger and confusion, while she could tolerate some lack of respect and sneering that was a bit too much. "You are taking me to whatever that new fucker that kidnapped the others are and you were thinking for more than three minutes since I don't know how it will takes or how long you would be thinking I decided to wait sited." Benji answered. "Want some?" he asked offering her some of the soda.

Tsunami sighs again. "Sure." She answered tiredly sitting but the offering was nice and she felt that could use some sugar. "Pour some on that root neat your feet." Benji nodded and poured half of the bottle contents on it.

He noticed that the floor around the root rose a little and held the soda over the root and that once and a while Tsunami's image swallowed. She let out a sigh of pleasure. "That feels good." She commented. "After uncountable years of only drinking water." "So why you have to warp me here?" Benji asked before drink some of the soda. "Because I wasn't sure that you would go, for some reason I can't see things in the future related to you." she answered.

"You know that I am not from this world right?" he asked. "Right." She answered. "That is your answer for why." Benji said before eating some chips. Tsunami nodded understanding it was a possibility for it. "Anyway why me?" Benji asked in a serious tone. "You have a planet filled with people that would willing to go after them."

Tsunami was waiting for that question. "Because that person has a special barrier that cancel all powers like Jurai power and Ryoko's powers and there is a powerful sensor that will accuse any know race able to space flight." Tsunami answered. "And since your race still isn't able of it he can't track a normal earthling."

"I don't get it, why someone would build a barrier and a sensor that doesn't detect every life form?" Benji asked. "That person is a bit eccentric it only wanted to guard itself from those that he thinks that is a danger." Tsunami answered. "And since he doesn't think about earthlings as a danger…"

Benji sighs seeing where it was going, since he was just a normal human he would be able to pass by the barrier and not be detected by the sensors. "Van load the armory." Benji said. "Hai!" she exclaimed and a large hologram fills the room replacing the peaceful ship core by a large armory filled with racks and more racks of weapons and even some mechas.

"And you." He said turning to Tsunami. "I want to know when we will get there, what I should be expecting and who is the person and why took everyone." Tsunami nodded nervously, the glean on his eyes makes her know that he isn't going to do unless he learns all that he needs to learn.

It takes one hour to Tsunami explain the situation to Benji, while he sorted weapons for the assault, the goddess could see Benji getting a even bigger minigun when she told him that the reason of the attack is because Yosho couldn't keep his dick on his robes before he left Jurai.

"Let's resume the story." Benji says to the goddess that is growing more and more uneasy. "That old fart caused all this because he fucked three daughters of another planet royalty and that is why he used Ryoko's attack as an excuse to run from Jurai because he would be forced to marry them?"

"That is the main line." Tsunami answered. "And either them, their family or even decedents want revenge over him by killing everyone on the Masaki household?" Benji continued. "Yes, because they couldn't find him." Tsunami added. "And you stopped me from not only getting my righteous revenge as getting theirs?" Benji asked. "Sadly yes, he is still training Tenchi and can't die now." She answered. "I am so going to kill him later." Benji muttered while using a holographic computer to access the fictitious data of a Biogun of C&C and ordering Van to make one.

Tsunami sighs, she wanted to allow Benji to turn Yosho into a stinky pile of dead, radioactive, hazardous green goo but that irresponsible man was still needed for her plans and she can't allow him to die so soon forcing Tsunami to take action in her own hands again and try to convince Benji to not kill Yosho, but the outcast seems pretty determinated to do so and the goddess knows that he can have nearly anything that he wanted thanks to Van.

'That prince is better being thankful that I am going to do this.' She thinks a bit angry. Tsunami had an idea of how to convince Benji, while she wasn't against that idea at all, eons of being alone with not much contact other than an apparition here and there was a bit too much for even a goddess to take. 'And he isn't bad looking and from what I noticed Kiyone seems to enjoy that a lot.' Tsunami things recalling certain images from Sasami's memory had when she peeked on the outcast and the policewoman.

The goddess blushes recalling the incident, she shakes her head sending the memories away and cleans her throat. "I have to ask you to not kill Yosho." Tsunami said to Benji in a serious tone. "I will kill Yosho." Benji replied. "And there isn't anything that you can do to stop me." "What about rain-checking that?" Tsunami asked. "Of course I am not asking you to postpone his death indefinitely with out offering you anything."

Benji places the new Bio sludge gun in a rack and turns to the goddess. "I am hearing it is better to be good because I really wanted to try that gun on him." Benji answered pointing to the gun. "I am sure that you will find my terms rather attractive." Tsunami answered deciding to use more of her energy and become solid. And for the next ten hours Tsunami showed to Benji her 'terms'.

On the eleventh hour now Benji is certain that if he is able to recover in Kiyone's heat week it will be a miracle Benji is stocking his weapons. Tsunami is resting her new acquired physical body in a bed that Van created. "What makes me like that when I am with those alien women?" Benji mumbled while packing a brand new altered Steyr TMP in a backpack.

"I could try offering an answer but it will be long and technical." Van said from the watch. "Resume to a way that I can understand right now." Benji replied. "Their secretions when aroused increase your potency." Van said in a serious tone. "They are filled with hormones that increase your abilities." Benji sighs tiredly while it increases his potency he still felt sore, tired and even a bit raw on that part. "I think that it will take some time to get used to it." He muttered.

"Now back to the serious business what else you need other than that 10mm TMP?" Van asked seriously. "Since that place blocks subspace contact between my magazines and our lab I want special magazines that can miniaturize the bullets inside it and when a new round is on the top it returns to the normal size and as usual I want black talons bullets with overpressure." Benji answered. "Scanning data for request." Van said in a more mechanical tone.

"Design created. High storage capability magazines, one thousand rounds each." Van said after a short interval. "I want twenty one magazines filled with black talons. Twenty filled with electric bullets, twenty with armor piercing bullets, twenty with explosive bullets and one with rubber bullets." Benji tells with a smile, the idea of having so much ammo was really, really appeasing before combat. "As usual mark each kind of ammo."

"Done." Van said producing neat stocks of magazines. Benji picks the extra one of the black talons magazines and loads on his brand new altered TMP; unlike the previous one this one has a small stock giving the weapon a similar design to the FN P90 for extra accuracy since the stock will be pressed against his forearm.

Benji places all the other magazines on the backpack along some explosives, a rocket launcher and a FN FAL styled assault riffle also altered by the electronic fairy to shoot the very powerful .338 Lapua rounds, a sword hilt similar to a European two handed broadsword hilt a pair of gauntlets and a electronic visor.

"We are half hour away from the planet where everyone is being kept." Tsunami said walking to Benji as naked as she was when he left her on the bed. "Okay." Benji replied. "Not that I mind the sight but mind in putting on something?" Tsunami nodded not really embarrassed with him seeing her naked body, after what they did for hours Benji knew every single inch of her body, but the bridge was a bit chilly to be naked.

Now Tsunami is only wearing a light white inner kimono that was next to nothing in hiding her body but was better than nothing. Benji is putting on a very basic and simple looking robotic armor. "Now I altered that armor a lot." Van explains while Benji is closing the inner body suit of the armor.

"If you go there filled with technology you will be spotted soon that is why we are keeping you as low tech as we can." Van continued her explanation. "And before you ask the bullets are special and they can damage any kind of creature, robot or light ship that you might find down there and humanoid creatures are as vulnerable to projectiles as they always were. Blasters would be detected too soon and I added a suppressor and a recoil compensator in all the weapons so it will be even easier to get accuracy."

Benji nods understanding closing the chest plate. "Now back to the armor, I changed that armor so you can add on it parts of robots and other machines when down there increasing defense, attack or strength. You can always add new more parts or remove them feel free to try any kind of combination." Van continued. "Right now that suit and armor increases your strength by three times and speed in four times not to mention that it will protect you from ninety percent of the damage that it takes. The armor can self-repair itself when absorbing energy sources as a power unit from a destroyed robot."

Benji nods understanding and the explanation keep going for ten minutes. "And lastly here is your requested YF-19." Van said pointing to the multi-variable jet fighter. Yes Benji is a Macross plus fan. "Since we already downloaded the needed piloting skills on you I believe that you are fit to pilot it, the ship is waiting on Tsunami's dock."

"Why you asked for that ship?" Tsunami asked curious. "Because of the versatility of the design and that I really wanted to have one of those." Benji answered with a grin. "That baby rocks!" "That is what I thought." Tsunami said with a sigh, yes Benji was resourceful and that ship wasn't even registered in the galaxy's database so he has an advantage because of it, but Tsunami was a bit annoyed with his usual choices of equipment. "Why you always pick something that you like instead of picking something more powerful?" she asked.

"Because since I am using it and might be using it much more often I want to use something powerful that I like." Benji answered. "And if needed I will pick power over my personal tastes but since isn't needed now I will stick with my tastes." 'I am really trusting on him to rescue Sasami and Tenchi? I think that Tokimi was right I am an idiot.' Tsunami thinks kicking herself inwardly. 'I give that he is great in the bed but is really wise to only pick things on his taste?' She sighs again recalling that she also does that, she isn't exactly able to criticize him all that much. 'Well as long he gets it done.'

End of the chapter four:

Author pos-story notes:

Benji's breakfast; that is a not so common mixture of things that I prepare when I am hungry and not much on the mood to cook something complex. All the meats are stir fried the fat is disposed and the meat is seasoned with tomato sauce, concentrated broth and some chili spice when I am in the mood for it a bit more spicy. The chips are for extra filling and crunching. I know that isn't healthy but that was usually made for an early or late lunch.

Galaxy laws; I created them I admit that but they sound rather plausible considering the universe of the series and I needed some leverage to keep Washu under control and those laws sounded good for it.

Power milk; I showed on the story Benji mixing guarana and milk and drinking it, some might not know but guarana is energetic and aphrodisiac, it is good to regain energy, the syrup is there for make the mix sweeter and the milk because is filled with needed nutrients.

Altered weaponry; As I showed many times on the story Benji has Van to custom made and alters his choice of personal weaponry. Some of the alterations are small as in the TMP the removal of the tactical grip or something really big as converting that same gun to another caliber. As mentioned on the story Benji's weaponry suits his personal tastes for weapons. If you want to know more just let me know that I will send an image of the original gun if I have that image and a little explanation of the changes.

Alien women effect on Benji; As mentioned on the story Kiyone's and Tsunami's sexual related corporal fluids and saliva enhances Benji's performance turning him from a normal man to a super human porn star. As everyone must be thinking it is a new created effect that I created.

I know that some of you must be thinking that it is just an excuse to make Benji the ultimate sex machine in the adult version of this story and everyone thinking like that isn't entirely wrong. I know that any male here would like to be the receiving part of that effect caused by a very attractive alien woman.

Now back to the track here, the reason of this mentioned effect is to same some explanation in the adult version of the story I am sure that any male reading this story know that almost none it not no man can ejaculate ten times in a four hours period not stopping the sexual act. As most we all wanted to be able to do that it is impossible and even if someone can achieve it that person might get sick.

The AWE effect on Benji does have some side effects. As showed on the story tiredness, soreness, getting that certain body part rubbed raw because of the amount of time and speed used on the act, not to mention others effects that it could have in a long term exposure. Yes boys and girls not everything is fun and games. I am sure that anyone can wonder in some possible and severe side effects of constant long term exposure to it.

Remember Benji is your average human male that is being exposed to female alien race hormones; there could be serious physiological consequences on that kind of exposure. I know that some of you might be thinking that Yosho was exposed to it so was Azusa. But Yosho is half Juraian and Azusa is a full alien race and Juraian, Benji isn't.

Anyway any other long or short term effects of the AWE in Benji will be revealed later on the story. I hope that this cover any questions or doubts that anyone can have.

Yosho causing problem; Okay I think that some of you people might be angry thinking in how he caused the problem or did that to everyone. I want you all to remember that he pushed his responsibilities to Tenchi and tried to push Aeka to Tenchi. So there is a precedent to Yosho trying to run away from his problems and responsibilities, he also did that when he captured Ryoko and decided to stay on Earth living in secret. He might not show but he is selfish and if he can pushes his problems over someone else's shoulders he will. I know that this is a kind of pushing on the bad side of his actions but I really don't think that he is all that noble pushing his own sister to his own grandson to avoid marrying her.

Well this is the end of this chapter notes, now we can move to the ending credits, thank you for your attention and support.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.

I don't own any of the songs that was sang or used as scene songs. If any of you readers doesn't know any anime song that I placed on the fic you can email me asking for it. If you have a yahoo mail or any mail that have a large storage capacity. But please only ask for the songs that I 'play' on the fic; and anime only. So don't go asking me for an anime song that hasn't show up on the fic. Depending of the song I might not even have it.


	6. Evil! EVIL! Bunnies?

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language. As English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter five: Evil! EVIL! …Bunnies?

Benji is inside this YF-19, Van is piloting while Benji is getting psychologically ready for the battle while he was going to kill Yosho Benji wasn't really in a full scale battle as he will be entering on, he did faced some really serious fights in the past but nothing compared to what will happen and he never killed before, thought he felt prepared to do it after the incident with Aeka.

"We are nearing the planet's defense grid." Van said to Benji after a long time in silence. "Okay." Benji replied. "We can break thru?" "Yes." Van replied. "I already calculated the best path for it and found the place where I am getting readings from the others. However they are spread in an area of around one hundred kilometers radius."

"You mean that they were locked in different locations?" Benji asked. "Precisely. It seems that whoever got them wants to take time to deal with them while making them scared because they are separate from the others and not knowing what will happen to them." Van answered. Benji sighs looking at the map on the fighter main screen. "More work for me." He muttered angrily.

"Fuck." Benji muttered. "Van load the playlist." "What?!" Van exclaimed surprised. "In a time like this?!" "I am with a damn song in my mind." Benji replied. "I want to get it out so play Beethoven's Ninth." "Fine but mind in telling me why?!" Van exclaimed loading the music. "We were watching Die Hard before Tsunami bribed me to not kill Yosho and I am with the song in my head." Benji replied.

The music begins to play on the cockpit and Benji sings long it while speeding up the fighter jet. "Freude, schöner Götterfunken Tochter aus Elysium." "Benji what in the name of my circuits you are doing?!" Van shouted scared while they literally charge at the defense grid. Benji ignores the cyber fairy and continues to sing. "Wir betreten feuertrunken, Himmlische, dein Heiligtum!"

"You should send all the available power to the shields." Benji commented with a grin he was feeling oddly maniacal and insane on that moment, not to count invulnerable considering the whole good guy never dies fact of the anime of Tenchi Muyo. Van quickly does so while Benji shouts along the song speeding up even more and firing many missiles at the defense grid. Van screams scared while Benji continues his mad dash at the planet's surface. Van does her best with the shields to prevent the jet from vaporizing on the insane re-entry.

On the Tsunami battle ship Tsunami looks at the scene with a sweat drop on her forehead. "I wonder if I was right in asking him to do this." She muttered in disbelieve. "Or if that was a side effect from us having sex for as long as we did. Oddly enough his testosterone level should be low and he shouldn't be that aggressive." Tsunami sighs. "Anyway as long he gets the job done I can overlook that kind of behavior if he doesn't kill Yosho before Tenchi's training is over."

A short while later Benji lands the now lightly scorched mecha in a large open area near of the closest location of a Masaki household member. "What a rush." Benji commented casually while leaving the cockpit. "You are clearly insane." Van muttered angrily. "Come on Van that was fun." Benji replied teasingly. "I am now running a self diagnosis program because I think that you burned some of my limiters with that stunt!" Van shouts at him.

"Come on Van it wasn't that bad." Benji commented. "It was horrible!" Van exclaimed. "If I had a body and a stomach I would be sick and throwing up now!" Benji chuckles while moving to the location of whoever is locked on the area. "Anyway my subspace link is severed because of the defenses of the planet, but as we planned we can send a warp beacon to transport everyone out of here as we find them." Van said calming herself and running her fingers on her hair.

"At least that." Benji commented checking the compartment with the beacons on his belt pocket. "So any readings?" "I am getting some mechanical readings two hundred meters ahead I assume that are defense robots." Van replied. Benji walks to the indicated direction ready for battle.

Few minutes later Benji angrily glares at the source of his anger promising to himself to bring pain to some people. "After a insane stunt to enter on this world, that old fart trying to force me to rescue everyone, Tsunami having sex with me so I could come here and rescue everyone, her tale of revenge and hate…" he mutters looking to a large group of bunnies. "I waited for Evil! EVIL! Not bunnies!" he shouted outraged, he flied half a galaxy or something for rescue the Masaki household from bunnies.

Benji walk pass the bunnies trying not to kill them, he wanted to save his rage for those who deserve it. Benji opens a door to a build and grins wildly seeing what are filling the room. "Sexy and naked bunny girls!" Benji exclaimed seeing the horde of bunny girls gesturing and calling him sexily. "That makes my day!"

"We had sex for hours you don't need that." Tsunami said appearing besides Benji and pulling a canister from his belt. "Hey that is my termite claymore!" Benji shouts as Tsunami tosses the grenade inside the room closing the door after it. "NOOOO!!" Benji shouts as it goes off.

He enters on the room and finds the bunny girls broken around the room. "Those poor bunny girls!" He cried in despair. "They are just androids Benji you don't have to feel for their destruction." Tsunami said walking pass him. "So you are solid now?" Benji asks to the goddess.

"Partially." Tsunami answered casually. "I am solid enough to interact with objects and have tactile feelings, but I am ethereal enough to not be detected." Benji pulls a baton from his back. "So what kind of tactile feelings you can feel?" He asks stalking Tsunami with the baton low sparking with electricity. "Normal touch, cold, hot, pain, wetness and other normal feelings." The goddess answered. "Good." Benji replied attacking the distracted goddess.

A shrill howl of pain cuts the air for kilometers. "Sasami is in pain?" Ryoko asks to Aeka that is with the blue haired girl sleeping on her lap. "Maybe is just a nightmare." Aeka replied caressing Sasami's forehead. "She did jump out scared." "The poor girl must be really scared, she is even crying." Ryoko commented.

Back in the depot Benji claps his hands satisfied while ordering Van to create something to repair the bunny girls. Tsunami is jumping around the room in pain with a hole on the back of her robes. "That hurt!" she shouts to Benji now facing him. "It didn't hurt when we did it back in the ship! I wasn't even lubed for it!"

"Because in the ship wasn't supposed to hurt, but to feel good." Benji replied casually. "Now that stun rod up your ass now was supposed to hurt a lot, so no lube or foreplay." Benji walks away while a newly programmed bunny girl self-repairs itself before repairing the others.

"One day I will repay this." Tsunami said hovering behind Benji, now she is unable to walk with the sheer pain. "You brought that on yourself." Benji replied not worried about the goddess. "Those bunny girls didn't do anything to harm us, I was even hoping that they would take us to the others, now I have to look around for them and release them."

Tsunami grunts angrily while following him. Van sighs tiredly knowing that Benji would end doing something to make that goddess really angry at him.

Hours later Benji is having tea with a metallic gray haired bunny girl. "So all that I have to do to get the release of everyone from the jail because Yosho's crimes is to hang around her for a couple of days?" Benji asks to her. "Yes." She replied with a smile. "It seems that the Juraian male is useless for what we planned."

Benji sighs looking at Tenchi who is wearing a pair leather pants and leather bunny ears. "I wonder if he is gay or something like that." Benji commented to the bunny girl. "I mean I just didn't jump to the offer because I am a bit raw down there. I am sure that you can understand what caused this situation."

"For sure I do." She replied with a sexy smile. "So you hang with me and my sisters for a while and we will forgive Yosho's crimes and everything that the royal family did to cover them up." "Just give me few days to recover and I will fulfill my half of the deal." Benji said with a smile. "Then we have a deal." The bunny girl said shaking Benji's right hand. "Then we have a deal."

"I will order to my guards to release the prisoners." She said with a smile. "Feel free to enjoy the tea and the accommodations of this room until my return." "I will princess Hanabi." Benji replied smiling back to her.

Benji sees the princess walking away and sips his tea. "You know Tenchi I must say that you just confirmed all my doubts of you being gay." He says to the half dressed teen. "Hey!" he protests angrily. "Just because I don't want to have sex with an alien bunny girl doesn't mean that I am gay!"

"You didn't had sex with a very hot humanoid bunny girl to save your and everyone's lives." Benji replied sipping his tea. "Man I was expecting death, chaos, mayhem, crazy maniacal princess to fight and kill, not sexy bunny girls. All my mental preparation, all my worries, all my bullets, all my hormones…" he muttered.

"You sound like eager for killing." Tenchi commented. "I am not eager to kill but it was a long process to accept it." Benji replied. Hanabi returns with the girls and Benji watches with a smile Ryoko and Aeka tackling Tenchi.

After few explanations everyone is moved to other rooms to rest. In his own room Benji is stripping his battle armor. "It was an odd day." He commented looking at the armor pieces. "Trying to kill the old man, fucking Tsunami, having to rescue everyone, flying a Valkyrie, ramming a stun rod up Tsunami's ass for killing bunny girls, finding Tenchi running and hiding from a naked sexy bunny girl, negotiating their release…"

"It is not something that happen everyday." Van commented casually. "At least you can say that you had sex with a goddess and will have with a bunny girl princess." "True." Benji replied sitting on his bed. "I hope that I can survive to seven horny bunny girls. I don't know I can take it."

"I am sure that we can find a way to you make it, Kiyone said that she needed to deal with that issue and we both know what it does to you." Van commented. "You are right; if I do that I think that I can handle all of them." Benji said lying down. "I guess that I can't complain about it, many would kill to do what I will have to do."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A little over one week passed since the kidnapping incident, because the 'final arrangements of the agreement' the departure from the planet was delayed in a couple of days and all the habitants of the Masaki shrine Benji included returned to Earth. Benji is still recovering from the rescue mission and so is Tsunami.

"God after this I think that I will turn a monk just for the celibate oath…" Benji said sited on the couch of the Masaki house with an ice pack on his groin. "After what you did I don't think that any order would accept you." Aeka said in a disgusted tone. "Someone had to do it or Tenchi would pay." Benji replied on his defense. "And I saved you royal behind from torture and doom."

"The just locked me in a cell." Aeka retorted. "From what I heard they would begin to torture if Tenchi continued to not cooperate with them." Benji replied. "And it is not like I care about what you think about me. Everyone is safe and I am now a hero in a planet where the population is composed mostly of sexy bunny girls. I can live with that."

"And Tenchi is still virgin for me to be his first." Ryoko said with a grin on her lips. "You are my hero too Benji." She added kissing Benji's left cheek. "Get well soon so in case of another attack of horny bunny girls you can save the day again." "Tenchi isn't yours!" Aeka shouted to Ryoko. "You won't sully him with your body!" "Please take it outside." Benji said to the duo. "Sasami just cleaned the living room."

In silence the duo moves out of the room ready to kill each other. "Not even a moment of peace." Kiyone muttered walking on the room. "Yeah." Benji agreed nodding. "How is healing?" she asked in a casual tone. "It is healing fine, the ointment is working well." Benji answered in the same tone. "Feeling better now?"

Kiyone nods confirming. "I never really thought that using such a simple tool would relieve the pressure so much." She said in an amazed tone. "I told you that were functional." Benji replied casually. "Earth women use when they need. And since is partially my fault that it is happening I had to come with a better solution."

"I won't say that I dislike the other way." Kiyone said with a blush. "But it is very embarrassing and a bit troublesome." Benji nods agreeing. "As I said before I don't mind in helping, I am not in shape for it right now." He said with a sympathetic smile. "If wasn't too painful to leave it alone I wouldn't bother, but since is happening in each cycle it is too painful to suffer it every two months." Kiyone commented.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week passes rather calmly and everyone recovered from the abduction and mostly everyone forgot about it. Of course Benji isn't from the group that forgot about the incident and with the aid of Van and her lab and Kiyone a series of detection probes are now orbiting the planet constantly monitoring the space around the system to prevent any further surprise events.

Benji sighs now looking at his small private army of bunny girls battle maids, Benji wouldn't deny that they are a sight for sore eyes not to mention really handy with the house chores but he was a bit confused in how he would manage a half-normal life with twenty bunny girl androids on his cabin. All of them programmed to elite combat, house keeping, cooking, social interaction, nightly entertainment and a learning program.

"Well at least they all obey me." Benji commented as two of the bunny maids clean the cabin. "Who would think that asking Van to repair them would make them turn loyal to me." "At least you aren't having sex with them too." Van commented in a mix of annoyed, angry and jealous tone. "After that incident I don't want sex for a while." Benji replied seriously. "I am still recovering from Tsunami, Hanabi and her sisters."

"Master we have finished cleaning the sleeping facilities." A short brown haired bunny maid says to Benji. "That is good Maya." Benji replied with a smile. "But you don't have to call me master and the term is bedrooms." "Yes master." Maya replied in a polite tone. "Any further commands?"

Benji thinks tapping his chin, he didn't had anything else to the maids do, his cabin wasn't all that larger or messy he kept it reasonably clean most of the times only leaving some occasional dirty dishes or cooking utensils for a later cleaning, in that moment he have other nineteen bunny maids doing actually needless chores because their need to do something. "What the others are doing?" Benji asks in a light serious tone.

"Numbers 306 and 450 are currently washing all the laundry, numbers 357 and 643 are dusting the rooms in the east side of the cabin, numbers 931 and 623 are polishing the floor, numbers 228 and 192 are defrosting the refrigerator and the freezer…" She said listing the chores and maids but their final serial numbers. "Number 645 is fluffing the pillows, numbers 512 and 746 are vacuuming the cabin, numbers 854 and 389 are cleaning the windows, numbers 139 and 313 are cleaning the bathrooms, numbers 484 and 578 are aiding on the Masaki household, numbers 293 and 791 are cleaning the kitchen and lastly number 693 is waiting for more orders."

Benji pinches the bridge of his nose at the number of chores and numbers. "Van remind me later of making tags with the numbers and names for each bunny maid." He said in a tense tone. "Sure." The AI answered casually. "Open an inventory hole and pull me the file of the bunny maids again." Benji asked looking at his watch. "Done." Van replied opening a sub-space hole on his reach, a notebook styled file comes out of it and Benji picks it up.

"Well when Ai…number 645 is done with her chores you two aid one of the other pairs that are finishing a chore." Benji said opening the file. "When the four of you are done I think that you can team up and create a garden on the north side of the cabin." "Understood." Maya replied formally. "Hold a second." Benji said now with a good idea. "Give me a progress status on the chores."

"All the chores are over eighty percent completed." Maya said after few instants trading information with her 'sisters'. "Well..." Benji said in a cheerful tone clapping his hands. "Transmit this to the others." Maya nods acknowledging the order. "I got a small project for all of you girls." Benji said in a casual tone. "Since you all want to work on something and honestly I don't have chores enough for all of you or even like of having you gals doing it all the time I came with this little project."

He makes a pause seeing on Maya's expression that all the bunny maids are confused. "I know that you all enjoy doing the chores and being commanded, I am not Aeka and I don't like to have full time servants even being really temptating." Benji continued with a smile. "So coming to a decision that will please us both I decided that you gals are going to create a garden on the north side of the cabin, and other than that you don't have any other commands, you all can design and plant whatever you want there. I am counting on you gals to create a beautiful garden for us to enjoy."

It is clear that all the maids are pleased with the idea; it shows in Maya's face. Benji had to admit that they were really well made, nearly human. "There isn't a deadline or pressure so take your time to raise, tend and think in every detail." Benji added with a smile. "But don't expend all your time working or do it because I said so, I want you gals to do it because you want too. Remember I want you all to enjoy the day as you wish, make breaks and pauses whenever you want."

"What about servicing you master?" Maya asks in behalf of all of them. "We create a schedule for the main chores as cleaning, washing, cooking and other stuff later and will rotate so everyone can work on the garden, have a time off or work on the chores in turns." Benji answered casually.

End of the chapter five:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The unedited version can be found in MediaMiner fanfiction page. The link is on my profile.


	7. Fleeting peace

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter six: Fleeting peace

One month passed by and it is the beginning of the fall. Tenchi is working on the shrine as an escape from the ever present alien girls fighting for him. Benji found his own escape by having Van summon more construction bots and expanding the cabin, actually building a large condo surrounding the cabin and the bunny garden as Benji came to call the maids' garden.

The construction is a three stores building with the building itself being the lines of a square with the garden on the middle, Benji's cabin was moves to the left a little separating the bunny quarters from the cabin, still they are connected by a wall. That construction was made to fulfill all the needs of the bunny maids and Benji, giving them plenty to do and many sources of entertainment, needless to say that Sasami also hanged there a lot because of the large game room, actually an entire section of the building.

Benji stretches lazily on his couch savoring the quietness of the cabin, all the maids were busy with the garden, Sasami was playing with them, Kiyone is on her calmness period, Mihoshi isn't there because the alarms anti-Mihoshi are quiet, Aeka and Ryoko aren't there, but fighting in the Masaki house and Washu is behaving not wanting to test anyone.

Benji was surprised with the turn of his life and how used he was getting to the Tenchiverse, with a healthy distance and very powerful stun rounds the life there is quite good if you ignore occasional incidents because alien races.

Yet Benji wasn't fully pleased with his current lifestyle, it was good stay there and not have more worries than how avoid Mihoshi and Washu or a fight from Aeka and Ryoko. But he wasn't satisfied with it, of course that he was happy in changing to a superhuman porn star when having sex with Kiyone and how the effect is getting longer to pass after their encounters, he was millionaire, have twenty eager to please bunny maids, a nearly divine AI to fulfill any material wish and request, a huge arsenal, garage, library and house.

The benefits keep piling as if it was a kind of make up for being trapped in a universe were he doesn't belong to. Yet Benji felt as if something bad was going to happen or a kind of drawback would occur, which fed his healthy paranoia and made him expand his arsenal for his personal safety, which was currently equipped with a starship as advanced as the Yagami.

At the dinner on the Masaki household Benji pays attention to any hint of fight from the duo while enjoying the dinner. Yosho is still keeping distance from Benji thanks to the abduction incident, Nobuyuki keeps commenting on Benji's luck of having an army of bunny girl maids. Benji just laugh off the comments knowing how perverted Nobuyuki are.

Little did anyone there know that the newfound routine was about to be shattered and that happiness wouldn't last much longer.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week later Benji is once again equipped for battle this time being inside the bridge of the Hakanai Kotae, his ship build by Van's construction bots using a design from the Galaxy Academy. All the bunny maids are now in various posts on the ship as the crew of the ship.

This time Benji knew that whoever attacked was hostile since the abduction was preceded by a heavy fire at the Masaki house and fight with the inhabitants, the only reason that Benji wasn't involved directly was that he was in his cabin with Sasami, the young princess was playing on his video games again which saved her from the abduction.

Sasami is currently sited next to Benji that is sited in the captains' chair; Sasami is on the empty chair besides him. Benji is content that the basic design of the bridge and the inside of the ship was similar to the Enterprise from Star trek next generation, a show that he watched a handful of episodes, enough to the small semblances in the design of the interior relax him.

"Master we are receiving a hailing from a Juraian vessel." Ai, a short black haired bunny maid says to Benji from her communication console. "On the main screen." Benji answered feeling as Captain Picard. "This is the Juraian vessel Mikigami." A green haired woman said in a formal tone. "Unknown vessel identify yourself or we will be forced to engage you for being in Juraian space."

"This is the Hakanai Kotae." Benji said in the same tone. "This is an independent Earth vessel and I am authorized by a Juraian princess to cross this space." Benji gestures to Sasami that stands up besides Benji. "Grandma Seto please let us past; we have to aid Aeka and the others." She says in a pleading tone. "Sasami?!" Seto exclaims confused. "Captain I don't know your name but you either board the Mikigami so we can talk or allow me board your ship."

"You can board us, but we have to continue our pursuit." Benji answered. "We are already two hours behind our prey." "I will order the Mikigami to follow your ship." Seto says running out of the bridge. "She should have waited to know where she should board…" Benji muttered sitting on his chair seeing the channel close. "She is a bit confused now." Sasami said in Seto's defense.

Ten minutes later the ship is back on the chase and Seto is hearing the story from Sasami. "Resuming everything." Seto said in a serious tone. "An unknown party attacked the Masaki house, kidnapped everyone there and fled from the system?"

"Exactly." Sasami answered in the same tone. "He happened to have this prototype design ship fully build and customized ready to pursue them?" Seto asked pointing to Benji. "Yes, Benji-niisan is a bit paranoid about his safety and had this ship to be built by an AI that Washu build for him." Sasami answered.

"And you are a normal Earthling that knows everything about us and is rescuing everyone by the second time?" Seto asked now to Benji. "Yes." Benji answered in a plain tone. "I am thinking in charging this time." "Well this is a very serious matter." Seto said in a serious tone. "It is too important to leave in the hands of an Earthling, a child princess, an AI and twenty bunny girls. So I am joining the party."

"What is this song?" Seto asks looking around the meeting room, while a tune comes from a wall. "The tea is ready." Benji said moving to the wall and opening a disguised door and taking from it a tea set and placing one cup for each female. "Anyway." Seto said after being interrupted. "I am going to send the Mikigami to Jurai with a message about this incident. However it might take a while for us to get any reinforcements."

"Considering that we weren't expecting any reinforcements it is a positive change." Benji replied casually. "We don't have enough information to come up with a good strike plan so we would keep a low profile black ops using only the Kotae as fighting force, I guess that the only thing that we have working for us is the surprise element."

"You are right, considering everything a small assault force is advised." Seto said sipping her tea. "Those bunny girls are from Mimimaru 3 right?" "Yes." Benji replied sitting on his chair. "They are battle androids, they requested to be my servants after a certain incident with Tsunami after the seven princesses attempted to get revenge about Yosho nailing them."

"I remember that incident, they were quite angry because he was lousy." Seto commented sipping her tea again. "So you are the so mentioned hero of the seven, I am impressed I was expecting someone less intelligent or rational." "I had outside help for that performance." Benji said remembering very well of that event. "Anyway the bunny maids are good warriors and Van gave them updates about battle and dealing with the Kotae making them very capable of fighting."

"That is good. I will send the message now, sooner the Mikigami leaves sooner it will return with aid." Seto replied. "Sasami as more I want to send you to Jurai you will be safer here with us." Sasami nods agreeing and even forced she wouldn't leave the Kotae.

After half an hour Benji is once again sited on his chair, this time Sasami is on his left of her previous seat and Seto is on his right. "So this ship is equipped with phase cannons, plasma launchers and what else?" she asks in a serious tone. "We also have large caliber projectile weapons, bombs and all the weaponry in the list that I am sending to your console now." Van answered appearing in the main screen.

Seto let out an impressed whistle with the arsenal. "Juraian shields, Predakon photon launchers, nova missiles…by Tsunami this is insanity…" Seto murmured reading the list. "This ship can easily destroy a solar system with a well placed shot."

"You never have too much firepower." Benji said in a serious tone. "While I agree with that I think that the fusion torpedoes and nova missiles are overkill." Seto replied a little pale. "And I don't really have a concept of overkill." "I will carry anything that can annihilate the enemy before the enemy can kill me." Benji said in a serious tone. "Well annihilate is the right word here. But I agree with you on that, however we need to get prisoners and interrogate them to get answers about who is behind this abduction." Seto replied seriously, now reading about the defenses of the ship.

"I know that." Benji said leaning on his comfortable chair. "That is why I am readying the Valkyrie and my personal battle armor." "I still don't understand the concept behind that Valkyrie robot." Seto commented now looking at the images of the fighter. "The versatility of a humanoid battle robot allied with the speed of a fighter, humanoid robots aren't aerodynamic so they aren't good for high speed chases in atmospheres." Benji explained casually. "And the most important factor is that I like it."

Seto chuckled amused with his words, while tense with the situation Seto can't help in enjoying the boldness of Benji or his way of thinking and was that fakes calm and casualness that is making Sasami relax and not worry more than the needed with the rescue. She had to admit but he was even making the androids confident, knowing what she knows about artificial life forms Seto knew that Benji was being a good leader and the maids as he called them care about him.

Everyone was on their posts working diligently on their tasks while the pursue continue. Seto wondered if the six bunny maids in the bridge are the ones that Benji is fonder to or it was just random selection by the maids' programming. "We are leaving the Juraian space." Akiho, a purple haired bunny maid said in a serious tone. "We are about to enter on the blank space, the trail of the enemy vessel goes deeper to the sector."

"Continue to follow the trail and estimate the course based on planets, systems, colonies or stations on the sector." Benji ordered in a calm tone. Seto smiles inwardly with his orders, she was sure that he is a virgin on terms of commanding a starship and fighting in one, but he was doing a good job so far and she would continue to watch in silence and offer advices when she felt that he need it. She strongly felt that he could turn into a strong ally to Jurai with the right teachings.

"Status on the shield, sensors and engineering." Benji said in a serious tone, now leaning forward on his seat. "Shields in one hundred percent." Maya said from her console. "The sensors aren't detecting anything unusual other than the trail." Mana, a blonde bunny maid said from her own station. "Everything is working fine in the engineering, the energy levels are high and the temperature of the reactor and engine are low." Akari a pink haired maid said from her own console.

"Any signal in the long range communications?" Seto asked in a serious tone. "Nothing other than the noise from communications in the Juraian space, nothing in the short range channels too." Ai answered in a formal tone. "Things are too quiet." Benji commented and Seto nods agreeing. People don't usually attack royalty with out fighting to escape from pursuers.

"You said that you were two hours behind the enemy." Seto said to Benji. "Why what?" "Because Sasami and I were playing games we didn't heard the battle and prior to that Mihoshi damaged the sensors that I had installed to prevent ships from approaching unnoticed." Benji answered in a serious tone. "We heard the battle when it was over and even with the Kotae ready to flight it wasn't stocked with supplies for a battle. The completion of the building was only few days prior to the attack so I still wasn't stocked with food, water, medical supplies and other important supplies."

Seto nods understanding, the Kotae is a very large ship. By its size it could easily operate with at least six hundred souls as crewmen with out being crowded, even operating with twenty battle androids, one AI and three truly life forms it takes time to stock food and water worth to feed them all for a reasonable amount of time.

"How much days of water, food and fuel you have?" Seto asks seriously, that is a vital information and the lack of any of the three might mean death in an emergency. "We have ten thousand liters of water, three months worth of food and the fuel is produced by Van's lab so we have plenty of that." Benji answered seriously. "While we can attempt to synthesize food it isn't really tasty."

Seto nods agreeing, while edible and practical synthetic food wasn't really flavorful and was only consumed in emergency or punishment. Better tasting synthetic food and drinks consumed a considerable amount of energy to be created and was usually rationed. Even advanced races limited their explorations based on their food supplies; some even created miniature farms inside the ship to raise vegetables, legumes, fruits and sometimes livestock for longer travels. Water and air could be easily recycled by the ship's system not being a true worry to any race able to space travel.

Seto accesses the registers and finds that the ship was also supplied with one year worth of concentrated food. She smiles knowing that is quite common to have stocks of it because the long life of the food, high nutritious content and compact sizes. One block of concentrated food was able to sustain one person for two days and was made to be eaten with water. A reaction would turn the block on a thick, nutritious and flavorful broth with out need of fire or other heat sources.

It was also possible to eat the food dry but was rather hard considering that is as strong as a brick made of bone, it wasn't unusual for soldiers in war eating small pieces of the block after cutting it in small bite sized bits and chewing and sucking it. It was a good replacement for fresh food in emergencies sparing the need to cook. When mixed with synthetic food it made a good complement since it masked the 'artificial' flavor of synthetic food.

'At least we won't starve.' Seto thinks checking the supplies of the Kotae. 'I can understand why he had to take two hours to supply, he is heading to war and doesn't have any idea of how long it will take to end it or even if the ship will leave it in one piece, he is prudent that is good. It is better having a supply not used than not having it when needed.'

Sasami yawns tiredly nesting herself in the large chair besides Benji. "Sasami maybe you should go to your quarters and get some sleep." Seto said in a gentle tone. "I don't have quarters." Sasami replied with a small smile. "We left in such a hurry that we haven't time to organize things." Benji commented in a light tone. "We just beamed food from a supermarket to out storage facilities and began the pursuit."

"Come on I will show you two the quarters." Benji said picking up the young princess. "Van warn us from any changes." "Hai." The AI replied seriously. Seto follows Benji while he leaves the bridge with Sasami.

"For a rushed up mechanic ship this isn't all that bad." Seto commented looking around the halls. "I do have good resources to count on." Benji replied casually. "And since this ship might be a place where I might stay for long periods of time I wanted the interior to be pleasant to the eyes."

"I can understand that, in long travels you might get tired with the interior especially if isn't nice." Seto commented understanding. "How long you are chasing the enemy?" "I think that have a little over ten hours." Benji answered. "They attacked at the afternoon sometime past the lunch, since the attack we are following their engines trail."

"You tried contacting the Galaxy police or the Juraian Empire?" Seto asked seriously. "Which would be the same thing." Benji replied. "Anyway I didn't, I don't know who is behind the attack. It could be some unpleased nobles from Jurai to pirates, I don't have contacts or sources to know things like that or prevent being erased for attempting to rescue everyone."

Seto nods understanding, it was wise on the side of not raising problems if the person behind the attacks is from the GP or the empire. Benji is after just an Earthling and wouldn't be taken seriously, at the worse case he could be charged with ridiculous charges so the GP or empire could steal his ship and crew, even private factions could try the same.

In silence they enter in one room and Benji places Sasami in a bed, Seto removes few layers of Sasami's robes from her while Benji waits on the outside. When done tucking Sasami Seto leaves the room. "What you are really planning to do?" she asks when the door closes.

"Honestly speaking I am not planning anything." Benji answered in an honest tone. "I don't know anything about the space politics, all my language skills were programmed, and my piloting skills too even thought I trained them. I am not confident with my fighting skills and the odds of this. To be complete honest I was really happy that the Mimimaru incident ended with out combat."

"It is understandable doubts." Seto said in a casual tone. "Every rookie commander feels it. Just remember that you did a good job until now, I am here to give you support with the politic affairs and advices in combat on starships, who knows maybe when all this is over I might get you an place in the Juraian fleet academy or the Galaxy Police fleet academy."

"I appreciate the offer but I am not sure if I really want it." Benji replied with a smile. "I kind of wanted a normal life, this ship and my weaponry were created because my fear for my personal safety. I do know how often trouble attacks in the shrine." "That kind of fear is healthy in certain amounts as long you don't let it rule your life and decisions." Seto said in a serious tone. "Everyone fears for their personal safety and the safety of their loved ones, that is the reason of the creation of star fleets and battle ships."

An alarm rings on the halls and the lights flicker between the normal white light to red lights. "Hostile vessels detected." Van said from the speakers. "On our way!" Benji shouts running to the bridge. Seto follows knowing that the moment of truth was nearing.

Now the bridge is filled with activity while the bunny maids are now in battle stations ready to combat. "Status." Benji said crossing the bridge to his chair. "Long range sensors detected three spear class vessels four light years from our location." Mana said in a serious tone. "We also detected a Vulcan class artificial satellite five and a half light years from our position. They are all unmarked and don't have any identification codes know by our database."

"Any ideas of who they are Lady Seto?" Benji asks to the Juraian woman. "Possibly a black ops small fleet of someone powerful with issues against Jurai. Pirates brand their vessels with the symbol of their guild or flag." Seto answered seriously. "GP and the Empire all have identification codes and other markings to identify them. I advise caution, this is a Marauder class ship, it is a heavy scout ship. Spear class is heavy battle ships. What they lack in speed they make up in firepower and shielding. Against three of them this ship won't last."

"The Kotae isn't a normal Marauder class." Van said from a small video feed in the top left corner of the main screen. "I altered the design and upgraded the ship using technology copied from Washu's laboratory. We have the speed and maneuvering of a light scout ship with the shielding, engines and weapons of a heavy battle ship of the Galatia class."

"Still isn't advised to attack recklessly." Seto said in a serious tone, she underestimated the AI abilities. "We still don't know the location of Tenchi and the others. And there is still the issue of the Vulcan satellite, it is a battle satellite and just one warship isn't enough to siege a satellite."

"Activate electronic cloaking." Benji ordered. "Shut down needless systems and life support in unused sectors. I want us to have the fainter signature as possible." "Ryokai!" the maids answered following the orders. "Cloaking?" Seto asked confused. "Washu's technology." Benji answered. "It makes us electronically invisible to any sensors including visual sensors. We can only be spotted by natural means as looking at us from a window and to make that harder the Kotae is black."

Seto nods understanding the strategy, it was something impressive and creative. 'Funaho was right, Washu for sure have amazing technology and ships, I wonder if it is wise leave him with a copy of Washu's lab to act so freely.' Seto thinks looking at Benji while he gives more commands to the bunnies. 'I know that he is friends with everyone but the sheer power of Washu's technology is too much for someone to use that idly.'

"Sensors detected the presence of a large asteroid between the satellite and the spear class enemy ships." Mana said in a serious tone. "On screen." Benji replied.

"By the Holy tree…" Seto gasped seeing the image of the asteroid. "A colony, from the size of that dome the facilities run deep inside the asteroid." "It means?" Benji asks in a serious tone not wanting to hear that the colony might have many more ships.

"An asteroid of that size, clearly metallic is filled with resources that can be sold or used to buy or create ships." Seto explained in a somber tone. "It would be wise to assume that the enemy had at the very least heavy anti-ship defenses on the surface of the asteroid just to protection against pirates or enemies. It is also highly likely that the colony also has more ships of different classes ready to deploy in case of battles."

"That asteroid is from the side of Tokyo." Van said making an easy to understand comparison. "The main complex is buried half kilometer deep inside the stone in the thinnest part." "Any idea of any Juraian enemy that could own an asteroid like this so close of the borders of the Juraian space?" Benji asks to Seto.

"I have a handful possible suspects but I can't make any assumptions based only in the data that we have." Seto answered in a serious tone, now regretting that she had sent the Mikigami to Jurai her own ship would have made the fight less unfair to them. "How many life signals are coming from the three ships and the asteroid?"

"On the ships the sensors can only count seven." Mana answered. "We can't penetrate the crust of the asteroid with our sensors on this distance. However the signals from the spear class ship marked as number two match the signals of the members of the Masaki household in our data banks."

"How distant the ship is from the asteroid?" Benji asked sketching a plan. "Two light years in their current speed, they will reach the asteroid in one hour." Mana answered. "Can we reach the marked ship before it reaches the asteroid?" Benji asked. "We will be in battle range in ten minutes in our current speed." Akiho answered. "We can board in twenty minutes."

"Any plans?" Seto asks to Benji in a serious tone. "One insane one." Benji answered in the same tone. "I get my Valkyrie and board the ship while you take care of the battle from here buying me time to find the others and escape." "It is insane." Seto replied casually. "I am in."

"Mana I want the location of Ryoko and the others downloaded to my personal armor computer as well a map of the ship." Benji ordered to the blonde bunny girl. "Hai." She replied typing on her console. "Destroy the two escort ships and damage the engines of the ship with the others." Benji said to Seto. "In that way we can prevent it reaching the asteroid or at the very least stall it." "I was thinking the same." Seto replied with a grin.

End of the chapter six:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The link is on my profile.


	8. Last dance

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.

I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

Author notes: I am trying a new story style on this fic, it might be slight different from my usual one and if I dislike it I might change to my normal style.

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter seven: Last dance

"I must say this chair is quite comfy." Seto said to Benji by the communication system. "Don't get used to it." Benji replied on the cockpit of his Valkyrie, appearing on the main screen. "It is mine and I want it back when I return."

"I will keep it nice and warm." Seto replied teasingly. "Everything is working fine and that beaming system of yours is working fine, just activate the beacons and…what is the name of the one responsible for that system?"

"Haruka." Benji answered. "The one with red hair next to Ai." "I see." Seto said seeing the maid on her seat. "We are in firing range of our long distance weaponry." Mana announced. "Increase speed." Seto ordered in a commanding tone. "We will get as close as possible to take the best shot to disable the engines of the second ship. After that is accomplished I want the weapons' systems destroyed on the three ships."

"Understood." Mana replied. "I will launch when we are detected or the engine is shot out." Benji said in a serious tone. "Whatever happens first." "We are in the range of their short range sensors and we are still undetected." Mana announced seriously. "No changes in their weapon systems, the cloaking is working perfectly."

"Good." Seto said with a grin, she was beginning to like the Hakanai Kotae, it was a truly outstanding ship just by what she learned from the logs and what she is seeing, if they approach more to the usual battle distance while still cloaked a certain shot in the engines are not only possible but nearly impossible to miss.

'Fleeting answer, what suitable name.' Seto thinks at the stealth ship. 'Something that is very near but at the same time just beyond your grasp.' "We are only five light minutes away from the enemy vessels." Mana announced. "The engines are locked." "Prepare to fire with the Predakon proton launchers and fire with the phase cannons when the shields flicker." Seto ordered. "Benji you get ready to be catapulted as soon the engines are dead." "I am already ready." Benji replied buckled on his seat and with his helmet closed.

"Bursts of three in my mark." Seto said to Mana. "Three…" Mana holds her right index finger over the firing button waiting for the command. "Two…" Seto continued seeing the ship on the main screen. "One…Fire!" At the command Mana fired.

Three energy bolts cuts the space colliding with the ship's engine, less than fractions of seconds later three huge explosions destroy the large engines of the ship. Seto grins at the efficiency of the rather obsolete weapon, it was so old but so old that was over effective against modern designs made to resist attacks from the outside coming from energetic weapons, not explosions from the inside from bombs.

The black and red Valkyrie cuts the space flying to the now crippled ship. "Power all weapons I want the other two ships down and I want it now!" Seto shouts. "Ryokai!" Mana replied doing so. "Cloaking is down." Maya announced. "We are being targeted." Mana announced while firing at the aimed weapon systems.

"Who ever is in the secondary weapons control aid the primary." Seto ordered. "I am already doing that." Van said from the every present space on the main screen. "I already disabled the weaponry in the second ship and I am firing at the third." "I am focusing my weapons in the first." Mana said while the ship is rocked by the impact of the enemies' weapons.

"No damage in the ship or shields." Maya shouted. "I am detecting power fluctuations on the asteroid!" Van exclaimed. "They are powering up their long distance weapons! They will hit even their own ships!" "They are unmanned for this it isn't important as long the second is in one piece." Seto shouted. "Ships one and three destroyed by colony's fire!" Mana shouted seeing the explosions.

Once again the ship is rocked by the impact, this time much harder. "We lost power in the shields! Down to ninety percent!" Maya shouted typing commands on her console. "No damages in the ship." "Evasive maneuvers!" Seto ordered. "Fire at the weapons of the colony! We need to stay here on the range of the transport beam!"

"Ship number two is still moving at the direction of the colony." Mana announced. "They are moving in their former speed because the inertia. The colony is firing a tractor beam on the ship, location of the beam renders impossible to destruct." "Keep moving and shooting at the weapons of the colony." Seto ordered. "Move along the ship in the same speed of the ship, keep in the green distance of beaming."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Now inside the ship's docking bay Benji closes the damaged doors with the Valkyrie in the humanoid mode. Sealing the room once more Benji leaves the fighter and runs out of the dock to find the others, hopefully Ryoko first for a better chance rescuing the others.

"Shit…" Benji cursed seeing why there were only the life signals of the Masaki household members; the ship is filled with battle robots. Thanks to his luck Benji fired first destroying the closer robots. In a mad dash Benji doesn't stop moving while firing at anything that his goggles lock as target, deciding to only shoot and not asking questions.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tired Benji stops running, a timer on his protection and targeting goggles let him know that he is running around for three hours. Long before that Benji felt the ship stopping, event that nearly killed him because the sudden stop. His communications with the Kotae were nearly cut, but he was informed that now the ship was half docked on the asteroid, because of the attack from the Kotae the docking arms and structure were damaged preventing a full docking.

In his run Benji managed to locate Nobuyuki, Kiyone, Mihoshi, Tenchi, Washu and Ryoko. Because they were hurt Benji couldn't count with them to aid in the rescue, even Ryoko was unable to fly. A promise from Washu made Benji hope for some assistance from the cyan haired woman, however hours passed without her return.

Only Aeka remains captured, her signal was cutted from his map because the bad communication with the Kotae, Benji was running blind based only in her last know location. Benji's only comfort is that his battle armor protected him from any harm and because its ability to assimilate parts from other machines the once light armor is now a heavy armor equipped even with a rocket pack, turning Benji into a very mobile light tank. Benji resumes his search using now the armor's feet treads to skate on the halls

After few more minutes Benji reaches a very large room, the room is rather empty and Benji felt that it was oddly similar to the room where Tenchi and Kagato fought in Tenchi universe.

Moving carefully Benji sees Aeka locked in a metal cage in the center of the room, not seeing any kind of traps, energy or any other signs of threat with his sensors Benji moves to the princess. Aeka looks at him, Benji continues to move and scans the bars, not finding anything he shatters them using his armor weaponry.

Aeka runs to Benji and leans on his chest as asking for protection. She looks up and smiles at him. "Thank you Benji-san." She said in an honest tone. Benji smiled back looking down at the princess. "You are welcome 'princess.'" He replied suddenly taking a step back and holds his right fist with his left hand before slamming the armored mass on the princess jaw.

Aeka flies and collides on the mass of bars of the cage. She slides to the ground and spits a good amount of blood mixed with saliva. "How you knew?" she asks rubbing clean her lips. "It was quite easy." Benji replied scanning around the room now with more powerful scanners. "Aeka despises me. Her eyes shows disgust when around me, I am noting more than a man-slut scum of Earthling, she never calls me Benji-san or would run to my arms when rescued, even less thank me. She is a stuck up bitch that wouldn't appreciate it."

Benji slams his left fist on a wall and smiles seeing Aeka only on her under kimonos, tied and gagged. "I see." The fake Aeka said standing up slowly. "You are the first person that is actually able to see the difference, I respect that." Benji cuts the binding on Aeka and stays between her and the fake one.

"I am Ayako, the fourth princess of the royal family." Ayako says ripping Aeka's kimono and exposing her own under kimonos that change to a copy of Aeka's Juraian battle armor. "I am Aeka's cousin and double." "I could notice the resemblance." Benji replied teasingly.

Ayako chuckles amused at his words. "For my entire life I was raised to be Aeka, I know everything that she know, I studied everything that she did, I trained what she trained." Ayako says touching her chin. "I had to think like Aeka, act like Aeka; protect Aeka, when it was too risky for Aeka I would go on her place. I never hated my destiny, I was protecting the empire, I was continuing a proudly duty that my family always performed."

"Let me guess." Benji said interrupting her in a pause. "They fired you." Ayako laughs heartily at his words. "Exactly." She said with a bitter smile. "But wasn't just telling that my talents weren't needed anymore, they destroyed my family, and they robbed all our wealth, destroyed our honor and exiled us from Jurai! They destroyed my family and my life because her selfish wishes! She didn't want a double! She was so convinced that she couldn't bear to know that someone that looks just like her existed! She ordered the destruction of my family! The few survivors had to flee in the shadows and shame!"

"Well Aeka you for sure know how to make someone angry." Benji teased the princess while keeping his eyes on Ayako. "I never did that!" Aeka yelled angrily. "Stay back! Benji shouts seeing Aeka trying to leave the cover of his body. Ayako fires at her and Benji blocks with his armor. "Nice!" Ayako exclaimed in a cheerful tone. "I don't know if it is you or the armor but it was quite fast!"

Aeka pales seeing some smoke rising from Benji's right shoulder. "Aeka hold on the pack on my back and follow my movements." Benji said in a serious tone. "Don't leave any part exposed." Aeka nods and unwilling does so, Ayako found a way to cancel her Jurai power.

Benji moves to the door while facing Ayako. "Reach inside the pack, you will find a single beacon. It is shaped as a bracelet." Benji says to Aeka while keeping pointed to Ayako a pair of altered rifles with out stock. Aeka once again obeys not happy at her current situation.

"She won't leave!" Ayako shouted firing at Benji an array of energy blasts. "Hurry!" Benji shouts to Aeka while firing back at the other princess. "My armor can't take this kind of abuse much longer! I can't do anything with you here!" Aeka finally understands that for him on that moment she isn't anything else than dead weight, something preventing him from dodging and fighting.

Aeka can see masses of sparks and small fragments of metal flying on the air with each impact of the thin blasts from Ayako that hit Benji's armor. "I found it!" Aeka exclaims joyfully. "Out of here!" Benji shouts leaping backwards and forcing Aeka to jump back, out of the door.

"Get distance before activating! You will have only one chance!" Benji added firing an array of rockets on the ceiling above the double, as the debris fall Benji slams his armored shoulders on a display making a thick metal door slide slowly. "Get the hell out of here princess!" Benji shouts seeing Aeka sited on her butt in the floor.

Ayako fires at the door and Benji blocks it again taking the brunt of the blasts. "Fuck Aeka! Take that stuck up ass out of here!" Benji howls louder than the shots from his rifles and the blasts of Ayako. "I can't do this much longer!" Benji pulls the door forcing it to move faster, the last image from Benji that Aeka saw was him taking more and more hits while he looks over his shoulder to see if she is safe, then the door closes and she can only hear the muffled sounds from the room.

Now able to move Benji dashes out from the door avoiding more blasts. His armor repairs itself changing the basic design to strengthen the entire structure removing integrity from undamaged part to the damaged ones. Ayako keeps firing at him, following Benji's movements and destroying the room on the process.

Benji continues to move now charging at the princess, he fires continually while dodging the blasts from her shield. Ayako summons her shield and prevents the full body tackle from Benji from hitting her directly, still the impact is severe and forces her body and defense back while he forces forward.

Ayako shouts and forces her shield to repel Benji. The armored man flies backwards and adjusts his flight with the armor's thrusters landing on his feet. Ayako dashes at Benji and slashes him, Benji taken by surprise leaps backwards preventing a severe damage, only losing his rifles that blocked the energetic edge of her shields.

Using the momentum Benji kicks Ayako's elbow. She shouts in pain feeling the impact of the armor clad foot, but she grabs on it and tosses Benji away in the direction of a wall. Once again using the thrusters the armor takes the brunt of the impact; still it stunned Benji for few instants, enough to Ayako leap at his direction.

She lands knee first on his stomach using her shield as a battering ram, Benji gasps in pain while the princess straddles him. "I am very impressed." She whispered holding his arms besides his head; Benji could feel how strong the double is. "I never met someone able to see the difference between me and Aeka, much less last this long when I use my powers. You see unlike Aeka that is only able to use the Jurai power defensively I can use the power offensively and defensively, I am an unbreakable fortress with the prefect artillery."

"Not really unbreakable." Benji said with a grin, he reverses the thrusters and the armor slides away from the wall in a fast speed. Ayako tightens her grip on his sides with her thighs by reflex. Using her surprise Benji makes the armor stand using only the thrusters and slams and frail body against a wall, reversing the bind.

Ayako gasps in pain with a mix of blood and saliva flies from her mouth, Benji bashes his protected forehead against hers. Benji feels that it wasn't as unprotected as he thought and sees a copy of Aeka's master key protecting her forehead; however the impact was enough to stun her a little and cut her forehead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Inside the Kotae every member of the Masaki household watches the combat with fascination, even the just transported Aeka. Ayako moves with the grace and fluidity of a master, almost as if she is sexily dancing to accomplish her goal of defeating Benji, Nobuyuki is particularly entranced by the sexy sway of her hips while she walks confidently at Benji's direction.

Benji moves in more rigid movements, filled with confidence and strength, filled with a almost feline instinctive grace, his eyes as of a predator feline are locked on Ayako's eyes with a intensity that scares the watchers, he never stop walking at her direction while reaching over his left shoulder with his left hand and holding on the rocket launcher.

Ayako advances running, Benji sidesteps the charge and tosses the empty rocket pack at the princess, she neatly dodges the projectile and incites Benji to attack her with a slow and seductive hand gesture. Benji casually ejects a pair of blades from the back of his hands and walks on her direction with firm steps. Ayako moves at Benji's direction forming a pair of blades with her shield.

With graceful movements, almost as if they were dancing together they attack, every attack blocked by the other preventing wounds. Sparks fly while the blades dance together. Not only keeping a flowing barrage of hand strikes Benji keeps trying to hit Ayako's feet with low kicks and trying to stomp on her feet. The princess skillfully avoids those attacks and they move across the hall as dancers.

Observing everything thanks to a series of cameras in the hall everyone watches fascinated while the two fighters continue to move with grace, forgetting that they are watching a death match.

Breaking the harmony of the movement Benji manages to grab a handful of fabric of the armor in Ayako's chest, with flow and powerful movement Benji throws the princess on the floor in front of him hard, lifting her frail and small body over his head. Not stopping there Benji punches down.

Ayako uses her shield to prevent the razor sharp edge of piercing her chest; she grabs the armor in Benji's left side on the joint of the arm and the shoulder, with a movement that doesn't owe anything to Benji's Ayako tosses Benji away.

Benji flies in the air once again impressed with the strength on her slim arms and slender body. He recovers and stands up in time to meet a charge from the princess, with a neat slide to his left Benji grabs the slim waist of the princess making her spin with the change of the direction of the movement

She instinctively holds on his armored arm for support preventing a serious fall, Benji pulls her on his direction trying to strike her even in that odd range and position. Ayako prevents the attack holding his left wrist with her right hand and pressing his right hand on her waist with her left hand.

Sensing the next possible attack Ayako presses her body against Benji's and laces his left leg with her right leg preventing Benji from backing away and hitting her with his armor clad body. Both fighters look straight on each other eyes, their breathes tickling on the other's face while they recover the breath after the intense movement.

Ayako grins at Benji that replies the smile before starting a new attack, once again trying to hit her ankles and feet with his own feet, as before Ayako avoids the attacks moving her feet before the attacks connect with the grace and lightness of a deer. Once again they move across the hall, now more than never they appear to dance keeping the very close distance.

Ayako prevents Benji from using his hands and avoids his kicks, using all the openings she tries to get away from him just to discover his strong grip on her wrists or waist pulling her back preventing her escape from the too short range to attack effectively.

After more moments like that Ayako finally manages to escape from his hands and runs backwards with deer light steps while he follows her as a panther after his prey. He strikes with his blades and Ayako blocks the attacks with her shields before attacking back.

Getting few more paces of distance between herself and Benji Ayako charges at Benji. Benji strikes with his right arm, Ayako slides gracefully taking a step to her left and attacks back.

She grins with satisfaction and turns back to Benji in time to see him shouting in pain while his entire right arm explodes in blood and shattered metal. He falls on his knees pressing on the bloody shoulder while a good part of his armor around the chest, back and shoulder breaks.

"I loved this." Ayako said in an honest tone. "Never before I had this much fun. I am so excited that words can't describe my feelings." Benji turns around to face the princess and leans his back on the destroyed cage. "I aim to please." He said with a pained smile.

"I must say that I am very pleased." Ayako said walking to him; Benji ignores the sexier sway of her hips while she moves to him. "I am so pleased that I am even forgetting that you caused me so much trouble just because the wonderful moments that we just had. Don't feel bad for not really wounding me, not many could even hit me as you did." She added bending forward to be in the main height of his head.

"Who said that you aren't wounded?" Benji said with a smile. "I guess that you just didn't noticed yet. Adrenalin is a wonderful thing." Confused Ayako looks at him. "Look at your waist." Benji added calmly. Ayako does so and finally see the long series of bleeding gashes on her waist, hips, buttocks, outer thighs and on her arms where Benji touched.

She falls on her knees as the pain begins to throb and the bleeding makes her feel faint. "How?" she asked confused. "You were too focused on the wrist blades." Benji answered in a tired voice. "You totally ignored the possibility of other blades; I had other ones in my finger pads and palms."

Ayako laughs amused looking at him with tender eyes. "You are just amazing." She said in a soft tone. "I thought that I had everything under control, I just stroked you with my light hank wings because my shields are too weak to pierce your armor, and I thought that you would be an easy kill after the wings hit you."

"My pleasure to disappoint you on that." Benji said teasingly, he pulls the sword hilt from his waist. "However I am not done. Normally I would just flee being this wounded." Benji added now in a serious tone. "But Van isn't here, my beacon was destroyed along my arm and I can tell that you are rather clingy."

"That I am." Ayako replied casually nursing her wounded flesh. "I can tell that I don't have a way out of here and your wounds aren't lethal." Benji continued altering something on the hilt with his blood coated fingers, he presses a button on it and a ten centimeters long and ten centimeters wide jet of plasma appears from the hilt.

Gritting his teeth Benji places the jet of plasma on his shoulder cauterizing the wound, he howls in pain while Ayako watches in surprise, with a mix of shock, admiration and horror. The scent of burning flesh hits her nose, when finished Benji turns off the sword and places it on his side.

"You should learn that you never place a man with Lebanese and Japanese blood in a situation that his only choice is death." Benji said in a serious tone, pulling something else from a compartment on his waist. "Because we might turn into kamikaze bombers." Confused Ayako looks at him, focusing her attention on a small remote on his hand, a simple tube of plastic with a red button and makes clear what the function of it is. "Self-destruction of the armor?" she asked in confused hope of being wrong, even her shield and light hank wings wouldn't be able to hold the damage.

"Damn right, not only that, but I am packing a small nova bomb as the power core of this armor, it have enough power to blast this place to small bits when it hit all the reactors and bombs around the place." Benji said opening the cover of the button. "But it isn't all that bad, I am taking you down to hell with me, it will be a nice travel with an attractive woman." Ayako looks at him in fear trying to wrap herself in a tight and firm coat of shields.

Benji grins looking at her crimson eyes. "Ciao baby." He said in a sneering tone. "This dance cost you more than you wanted to pay." After those words Benji presses the button.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! Kiyone, Sasami who woke with the battle, Van and the bunny maids shout as one seeing the asteroid being engulfed by nuclear flames before exploding. The shock wave rocks the ship hard and debris collide with the ship in an insane speed.

End of the chapter seven:

Author notes and explanation:

Predakon photon launchers: Original anti-shield energy weapon. Part of the lost technology and arsenal that was stored in Washu's lab, Predakon launchers were developed with the single purpose of weakening, destroying, and damage shields and their generators and other related systems allowing the use of other weapons to truly damage the enemy when the shield is down.

Phase cannons: Original anti-ship and anti-army projectile weapon. Another piece of lost technology from Washu's lab, before Washu was captured by Kagato it was the favorite weaponry of the same race that created the Predakon launchers. The Phase cannon 'fires' directly inside the enemy's ship a powerful explosive device or warhead destroying the ship from inside. With a well placed 'shot' it can sink any ship with a single shot. The cannon phases the device and with a special targeting system aims and beams the device inside the targeted ship, anything can be used as ammunition for this weapon system.

Nova bomb: Original solid energy weapon, pending classification. Smaller sister of the Nova missiles, a non-nuclear device created to destroy planets and suns by disrupting the core and causing a massive explosion, inside a sun it will cause a supernova, in a planet it will destroy the core leading to planetary wide destruction and giant natural catastrophes. While being non-nuclear the nova weaponry family creates explosions so powerful that it causes a non-radioactive nuclear explosions and fires.

The weapons above explained are in the class of massive destruction devices and are illegal and banned by all the species of the Galaxy police, academy and Juraian Empire. Any of the above can easily destroy a planet with a well placed shot, because of the danger of them after the fall of the race that created them the data was erased and all weapons were destroyed to ensure the safety of the galaxy.

Treaties of those organizations including every guild and clan of thieves and pirates agreed in not using that technology in any kind of situation because the use of them would be considered a declaration of war against every known and unknown species and planets and the user would be executed when captured.

Predakon launchers were added to the pacts because the sheer power of damaging shields with one shot, one ship armed with them could easily destroy an entire fleet before its own shield falls with the fleet's attacks.

Juraian shields: The same shield deployed in Juraian vessels that aren't on the treeship class. They are solely offensive acting most as a more powerful variation of laser weapons with out the limitations of the laser weaponry.

Beacon teleport system: Teleport technology is too instable to do feats of long distance teleportation as we all know from Star Trek; however with the aid of a beacon it is possible to teleport one person safely within a certain range. The beacon protects the user preventing any kind of accidents caused by teleportation, using with more than one person will cause problems; one beacon can only be used once and is destroyed after the teleportation.

A beacon also needs to be adjusted to the person that will use it to allow a safe teleportation, once adjusted that beacon won't work with anyone else. The maximum range is twenty thousand kilometers and the safety range is from two thousand kilometers. Anywhere between those is safe but have risks as it nears the maximum range.

Benji's battle armor: Original battle armor, it mixes the advantages of solid armor with nanorobotic technology to assimilate new parts and adapt to the battle. It self repairs when damaged by using material from other parts of the armor or even from other parts picked up for that purpose. Giving a similar example for each phase of the armor it begins with something like the red armor of Windspector with an open helmet, in the final stage against Ayako it was something like a Gundam with rocket pack on the back. The color scheme of the armor is black, metal blue and blood red. The above named armors are just there to give examples.

The battle armor enhances Benji's speed, strength and protects him from damage, I won't name the material that it is used on the armor because it is a spoiler, but is a very dense metal that very little can pierce, on that small list the light hank wings is topping it.

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The link is on my profile.


	9. Toll

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

Author notes:

If you dislike changes in things that people call CANNON then it is better stop reading here. If you dislike Self-Inserted fics then stop reading here. If you dislike both then don't read from me. If you like both or you want to see what I will do then I welcome you to read my fic. And please if you are a purist fan and think that I ruined the story save the harsh comments for yourself. I don't mind being flamed but just say that you disliked. If you send a harsh flaming review I might send a harsh answer. If you just disliked and review saying me so it is fine. I can't please everyone. But please don't do as few reviews that I had and send harsh reviews that are basically the same one almost crucifying me. I could say name but I won't. If you want to know who just see my reviews. They are still there. Any review is welcome. But please when writing think if you would like to get an answer with harsh words if you use harsh words. And by harsh I mean cursing, name calling or even saying things about me or someone else that you don't know. Advices, constructive critics, comments about the story or characters, pointing mistakes in spelling, asking for pre-read and questions that I can answer with out giving any secret of the story, will be welcomed. Flames will be read and answered as civil as possible. But remember I also can lose my temper and send a flaming answer.

Non-constructive critics, flames with harsh words and just saying that the story suck won't be accepted or replied. You might voice your discontentment in seeing your favorite character suffering on the story as long you keep civil and understand that his is only a story and the suffering is a main part of the story plotline. It won't be changed by requests of readers; I won't spare one of the characters because the readers are telling me to.  
I write this story. If you don't like it please don't read it. Some characters might be out of character and acting in ways that they wouldn't act, that is because what happen on the story. If you dislike seeing OOC stop reading because it will appear a lot. There will be original characters and self inserted characters on the story if you dislike them stop reading here and go look for another writer because I ALWAYS write SELF-INSERTED fics.

If you do read the story being against something that I wrote above I just tell you this: "You have been warned."

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter eight: Toll

Minutes passed and the smoke and dust from the explosion cleared, no one in the bridge of the Kotae wanted to believe in what just happened. Even Aeka couldn't accept that Benji's life ended in such stupid way, in a fight that wasn't his own for someone that openly despised him.

Seto observed in respectful silence seeing the quiet sobbing of the artificial women that served Benji just now noticing that he wasn't just their owner but someone much more precious for them as she sees those women shedding tears for the loss of their master, Seto begins to wonder that in those artificial hearts and bodies could lie a soul and spirit like her own to be able to cry tears of sadness. She felt the somber mood in the bridge and understood that he was the real leader of those women and his loss was heartily felt by them.

Alarms fire on the bridge making everyone jump scared. Miyu a bunny maid with waist long dark silver hair appears in the main screen. "Ryoko just teleported to the infirmary!" she shouted in a mix of joyful and worried tone. "We need everyone with medical training here now! Master Benji is almost dead!"

In a hurry Washu runs of to the infirmary ready to treat him, she is followed by everyone else other than Seto. "Everyone back to your stations." Seto ordered in an emotionless tone making all the bunny maids that were about to leave stop. "We are still in enemy territory and we still don't know what could happen to us. Return to your post and take us to the nearest Juraian station."

Changing back to their professional mode the maids return to their posts and do so, this time making the ship fly even faster to reach the safety of a friendly station so they can visit their wounded master.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Several hours later the Kotae arrive in a Juraian station, Seto sends a coded message to the empire and discovers the location of the Mikigami and the reinforcements, she sends new orders to the ships sending the reinforcements to search on the battle area and the Mikigami move to the station.

"What you will do now?" Seto asks to Kiyone after she discovered by Ai that in Benji's absence Kiyone is the second in command of the Kotae. "Washu is still treating Benji, she said that she have better medical facilities on her lab so we plan to return to Earth." The policewoman answered in a serious but polite tone.

"I understand that." Seto replied. "I will leave Aeka, Sasami and Tenchi under your guard. This ship is a very good one; she took a hell of a beating with out suffering damage." Kiyone nodded agreeing and Seto walks to the designated quarters for the Juraian princesses.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

The travel back to Earth was smooth and silent; no one wished to speak about it. Kiyone is sited on the captain's chair feeling the mixed scent of Benji and Seto coming from the soft leather of the padded chair. She didn't had to do anything other than oversee the now bridge bunnies working to arrive to Earth, idly she thought that she could get used to piloting a ship like that.

Kiyone sighs tired at the events, all the defenses that she had carefully laid on the space with Benji's help were rendered useless thanks to Mihoshi crashing the Yagami on them, the result was that they weren't ready for the sudden attack that followed. She regrets having to force Benji to not deploy active defenses and autonomous units on the space, but the Galaxy Police law forbids those kinds of armaments with out the consent of the rulers of the planet; Jurai have their active defenses because the rulers consented.

It was problematic enough to deploy the stationary sensors in Earth's orbit with out interfering on the satellites from the planet, a base in the moon was impossible and his suggestion of an artificial station controlled by one of the maids was ruled out because the technologic level of the Earth was too low to have that kind of stations but was advanced enough to detect them, sooner or later someone would point a telescope on it and discover it.

Against her best judgment Benji ordered the construction of an underground base and the Kotae, Van used the atoms from the removed rock of a nearby hill and two more kilometers bellow the hill to create the materials for the Kotae and the base. Even Washu didn't detected the process of construction in large scale, thousands of construction bots of the most variable designs, functions and purpose worked around the clock for months after the first incident to create the base structure.

Van used her subspace facilities to store all the removed material and process it to useful material for the base. The base was huge and mostly deserted; the design could hold safely over five thousand people inside and still have room for more, not counting equipment and other facilities. The base was kept functional by a handful of robots under Van's control that mostly monitored the sensors and other functions.

In the large dock the Kotae was build by more bots using the most advanced materials that was available and thanks to the AI Benji was well funded to purchase the materials for everything needed, even the hundreds of small fighters in the docks of the Kotae. All that Benji needed to conquer the solar system was feel like doing it and his bunny maids, Van and the unmanned fighters would wipe out the resistance in a short period of time.

"We are in range of the guiding system of the Burial Grounds." Mana announced breaking the silence. "Prepare for re-entry and docking." Kiyone ordered. "Engage cloakings and heat shield." "Ryokai." The bridge bunnies replied obeying the commands.

In few minutes the Kotae docks on its dock and is safely restrained by proper arms and supports. "This is Kiyone for everyone inside the ship." Kiyone said pressing a button on the arm of Benji's chair. "We docked safely and we are back to Earth, please follow the closer bunny maid to the exit." With those words Kiyone stands up and looks at the six bunny girls finishing their procedures, one by one they finish, shut down the console and leave the bridge.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

One week passes quietly, Kiyone yawns tiredly on her seat in Washu's lab, as usual she is watching over the unconscious writer while Washu rebuilds his arm. "You can rest now." Aeka says to Kiyone. The policewoman nods and stretches. "Just make sure that Washu doesn't try anything weird." She said before leaving the room. Aeka stays in silence and sits in the chair previously occupied by the policewoman.

She looks to the tank where Benji is staying, the area where his right arm would be is covered by a kind of cast, his nose and mouth are covered with a mask and he is wearing a pair of swimming shorts. In one side of the tank there is a display with his vital signs and the progress of the treatment.

Aeka couldn't deny even wanting to that she feels guilty because what happened, maybe was because she was unable to help when he was fighting or because she was too slow to escape and he damaged his armor much more than the needed making it weaker when it counted. Either way the result was the same and Benji still lost his arm and was in forced sedation while Washu reconstruct it.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Few more days pass by until Benji wakes, Washu tell him what happened. Benji nods understanding and checks his right arm finding it fully functional. Kiyone hands him a bag with a clean set of clothes and a towel for him to wash himself from the liquid of the tank.

Twenty minutes later Benji leaves the bathroom of Washu's lab wearing his usual clothes; however Van's watch was in his left arms as it was for the entire ordeal. Washu makes Benji sit in a chair, Kiyone stands near him. Benji can tell that the subject is serious, first Washu is on her adult form and she isn't with her usual expression on her face, the second is the somber mood in the lab.

Outside the lab everyone is waiting eagerly to see Benji walking and fine, a surprise addition to the group composed of the Masaki household members and Benji's bunny maids, is that the royal family of Jurai is there waiting to as well Lady Seto.

To their surprise laughter filters out of the shut door of the laboratory, it wasn't a joyful laughter, but a kind of laughter that is mixed with despair, disconsolation, and sheer dark amusement.

"What is going on?" Tenchi asked confused. "No idea." Mihoshi replied, not like anyone was expecting her to know anything. The door of the lab opens and Washu leaves it. "He is fine." She says to everyone. Benji leaves the laboratory with Kiyone. "Excuse me." Benji said passing by the crowd blocking his path.

Too surprised to do anything other than just standing there confused no one stops Benji from sliding by them on his way out of the house. Before Benji can leave the house Sasami runs to him and grabs his left wrist. "Benji-niisan why you are leaving like this?!" Sasami asks in a worried and sorrowful tone.

Benji smiles at the young princess. "I just want to be alone now." He said rubbing her hair with his right hand. Just hold on this for me until I come back." After his words Benji takes out his watch and places it on Sasami's hands. Then he leaves the house with out looking back, moving to his own cabin.

"Washu-chan what happened?" Funaho asks in a serious tone. Washu sighs and sits down in the living room couch. "To resume everything that happened until now, including the two abductions, the loss of his arm and the suicidal final attack." Washu said in a matter of fact tone. "I just told him something else that I discovered while he was in the tank."

"And what was that discovery?" Aeka asks worried. "You know it is kind of funny when you aren't the one suffering it." Washu commented in a dark tone. "Benji is now sterile." "What?" Tenchi asked confused. "You mean that he can't have children?" "Yes, I mean exactly that." Washu answered. "Benji and Kiyone had intimate relations in a regular basis and those only happened when she was in her heat."

"So that is why you moved there in every two months." Ryoko said in a mix of teasingly and understanding tone. "Yes." Kiyone answered in a plain voice. "After he discovered by accident he offered to aid me to pass by my heat, since in here there isn't privacy for me to ease it by myself."

Kiyone's words hurt more than embarrass everyone there. "However they didn't know that exposing a normal human to alien hormones could cause side effects on this organism." Washu said moving the subject back on the track. "However the human organism is very adaptable and because the constant and regular exposure to large amounts of alien hormones Benji's system was finely tunned to be similar to the organism of a male of Kiyone's race with some benefits that the exposure had on him."

"So what that has to do with his current actions?" Azusa asked annoyed. "I am getting there." Washu said in a plain tone. "Everything was fine and with few more months of exposure Benji's body wouldn't be affected by alien hormones as it was with Kiyone's, wait let me refrain that. His body wouldn't go through the changes that it was suffering with the exposure to other races hormones. However the Mimimaru incident happened."

"And he had sex with seven bunny girls." Nobuyuki said in a jealous tone. "That too." Washu replied. "Before that is when happened. He had sex with Tsunami as her personal payment for not killing Yosho because his inconsequent actions." "HE WHAT?!" the entire royal family Aeka included, Tenchi, Katsuhito and Ryoko shouted as one.

"Tsunami is a separate entity from Sasami." Washu said before everyone continued that line of thought. "However Tsunami is in lack of proper terms Juraian and her hormones caused an imbalance on his already overloaded system, as I am sure that everyone here from the royal family knows there isn't a registered case of a child from Jurai and Kiyone's race. Even being humanoid the reproductive cells aren't compatible, actually they repel each other."

"So by being exposed to Juraian hormones when loaded with my hormones the Juraian hormones destroyed the main tissue that produces sperm, and no he didn't lost his testicles, just that the tissue can't produce sperm anymore." Kiyone continued in a serious tone. "And because of that any legacy that he planned to have is now gone."

"And even if he never thought in having children knowing that you lost the ability of having them is a harsh blow in anyone." Washu added in a serious tone. "That added to the fact that he can't return to his world, the stress of living here, the incidents with the abductions, losing his arm and nearly dying was a bit too much for him to take with a smile."

"Just leave him alone for a while, he wants to stay alone." Kiyone finished. "He wants to think on everything that happened and clear his thoughts." Kiyone turns to the royal family and bows politely. "I know that you traveled a long way to check the safety of your daughters and to thank him for his actions when rescuing them, as his mate I apologize for his actions and ask for your understanding on this matter."

"We understand and accept your apologies. They aren't needed because we can understand his pain of losing his legacy." Funaho says in a serious tone. "As a mother I can understand the pain of losing a child, especially when discovering that you can't bear another one."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Far from there Benji stops his BMW at the foot of a hill a handful of kilometers away from the shrine. He walks up a set of stairs leading to a viewing and park area, because of the far location from the city and others tourist spots the area is desert and the only sounds there are the ones of his boots over the stone steps and the wildlife of the woods in the surrounding area.

Benji walks not really paying attention to the beautiful sight or the sounds of nature; he only wanted to be alone. He never really thought about his future, what he would do with his life or even in having a family, once and a while during Kiyone's heat he wondered if with time they would end together and having sex as they were it wouldn't be a surprise if one day she turned up pregnant.

Since his arrival Benji didn't thought much about a long term future, he was too busy trying to life to the closer future of the next day or month, he did created a fortune, a warship, a headquarters and others facilities but never thought about himself in the future or how he would live his life, while friends with the royal princesses he was partially hoping to live young for centuries thanks to the water of life or other things as Washu's technology.

"I hope that you aren't planning in using that." Funaho said walking towards Benji, he sideways looks at her, he is sited on a bench with a Beretta 92F hanging loosely on his right hand. "I am not really thinking about anything." Benji replied in a plain tone.

"I can understand your confusion, from what I heard you had too many experiences in a very short amount of time." Funaho said sitting besides Benji with a respectable distance between them. "Now try to imagine how it was for a woman of the feudal Japan of the twelfth century to discover spaceships, intergalactic travel, aliens, technology and new races. I can imagine very well how you are feeling. In case you forgot I am also a full human woman."

"So you passed by that hormonal imbalance adaptation that Washu mentioned?" Benji asked looking at the much older woman. "While not as severe as yours, yes I did." Funaho answered. "It seems that the universe is gentler with the females, but after Yosho I learned that would be too risky to have another child, Yosho's pregnancy nearly killed me, a second one might be too much. While I still have a legacy I can understand your pain."

"I don't really know if it is a pain or not." Benji said looking at the horizon. "I never really thought about having a family or descendents, before my arrival here I never really have a goal or a dream of life. Now I am just confused, because of this I lost possibilities."

"You fear in wedding someone now." Funaho said understanding. "You don't want prevent that someone of having a family, thing that would be impossible with you." Benji nods agreeing. "I can have sex but I can't have children." He commented casually playing with the safety of the pistol. "Even if now I marry someone that doesn't want children now, one day that person will want to have and I can't give."

"Just don't do anything stupid, you did very important things on your stay here." Funaho said standing up. "Stay alive and who knows in the future someone finds a way to reverse that loss." Funaho takes few steps towards the stairs she stops and turns to face Benji again. "I was forgetting one thing." She said walking to him.

Funaho kicks Benji's chest hard making him fall on the ground. "That is for trying to kill my only son." She says in a serious tone. "I admit that he has his flaws and tends to be reckless but he is still my only child. Do not repeat that." After her words Funaho walks away.

"She kicks like a mule…" Benji mutters rubbing his chest. "Lady Funaho is very well trained." A familiar voice says to Benji, he opens his eyes and sees Aeka standing next to him offering him her right hand as help to stand up. Benji takes the unexpected offer being careful to not really use her help to stand up; he weights much more than Aeka, she wouldn't be able to pull him up.

"I take that you are surprised." Aeka said after Benji gets up and dusts his clothes. "It is natural considering that you normally stay at least three meters away from me." Benji replied in a casual tone. Aeka crouches and picks the fallen gun. "I had time to reflect on my actions while you were recovering." She said looking at the heavy piece of black metal on her hands. "I was openly hostile, treated you badly and as you said thought of you as a male-slut."

"So you were hearing back then." Benji commented hearing some of his own words about her. "Yes I was. I must say that while very unpleasant there were needed truths in your words." Aeka replied in a serious tone. "I treated you badly and you still saved me, you covered me with your body and fought for my safety."

Aeka bows deeply with her head low. "For that I thank you and you have my eternal gratitude." She said in an honest tone. "You don't have to thank me or bow." Benji said to Aeka, he wanted to hold her shoulders to make her stand but he doesn't want to risk her thinking that he was trying something else.

"Yes I do." Aeka replied seriously. "My actions were harsh so were my words and ideas from you, I didn't bothered to know the truth behind your actions or even why you acted as you did, I just judged you with out thinking more about it, for that I apologize and ask for your forgiveness."

"You don't have to apologize." Benji said embarrassed. "And it was those reasons that made me know that Ayako wasn't you when she wore your clothes." "While content with your ability to discover that, I am not pleased with myself for the reasons that led you to discover the truth." Aeka said now looking at Benji's eyes. "I am deeply ashamed of my actions."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After few minutes in silence Benji decides to ask a question that is bothering him. "How you two found me and got here?" he asked in a casual tone. Aeka chuckles lightly. "To locate you we used the sensors of the Kiriko to locate you." Aeka explained with a small smile. "To come here was even easier; we just used one of the Kiriko's scouts."

Benji sighs inwardly at the answer, he should have foreseen that, but he was so troubled by his current status that he forgot about it. "You aren't going to let me stay alone are you?" Benji asked to the princess.

"No." Aeka replied. "I am kind of worried of you doing something stupid, Sasami would be sad if you did something stupid." Benji sighs and stands up moving to the stairs. "Even not getting along." Benji said walking down the first steps "It would be nice that you said that it would also bother you. Even being a lie."

Aeka is stunned with his words and stays in silence while Benji moves away, after few moments in the bench Aeka moves to the feet of the hill, to her surprise she sees Benji standing there near of his bike, Funaho and the scout no where in sight. "You were waiting for me?" Aeka asks in a mix of curiosity and disbelieve.

"I don't see any kind of vehicle or empress here, so I decided to wait you come down and see if you want a ride or not." Benji answered in a casual tone. Aeka nods understanding and not getting any readings from the scout with her master key she has no choice other than riding with him, walking back would take too long.

Benji rides on his bike and Aeka does the same riding as a lady. "You are better change the side of your legs." Benji warned. "In that side the chain might catch your kimono." Aeka nods understanding and appreciating the concern, she changes the side of her legs and wonders what else to do while holding on his jacket.

Benji holds Aeka's hands and wrap them around his chest. "Hold tight." Benji said tightly pressing her hands on his sides. "You aren't riding in the most stable way, you have to hold tight on me to not fall." Once again Aeka nods and does so, now thankful that he can't see how embarrassed she is, Aeka presses her body against his back holding tight on Benji while he starts the engine and drives away from there.

Few minutes later they arrive in the Masaki household, Aeka waits for the bike to stop before climbing down from it and finds Funaho chatting with Washu, the princess marches to the empress to give her an earful about leaving her alone with Benji. Sasami moves to Benji and hands to him his watch and Van. Benji thanks the younger princess and puts the watch back on his right wrist.

In few minutes Benji finds that Seto and Misaki are visiting his cabin, Benji moves there fast on his bike trying to save his property and belongings. He is shocked in seeing the Demon Princess of Jurai and the second empress having tea on the bunny garden, using few of his bunny maids as servants.

The peace of the garden is suddenly broken by the army of bunny girls tackle-hugging Benji, piling up over him. Seto chuckled amused at the scene of the multi colored hair bunny maids happily piling up their master.

After the pile breaks the bunny maids apologize for their actions, Benji accepts them apologies and brushes himself clean of the grass; he pales up when remembering who is there. Before he could react Misaki already grabbed him on her deadly hugs thanking him for rescuing her daughters.

Benji can feel his bones cracking with the stress of her industrial press strong hug. 'I need to get out! I need to run! I need to disable her!' Benji thinks in despair while he feels the life being hugged away from him. With his vision beginning to change to a black blur Benji does the unthinkable, actually an idea of an old fic that surface with the despair.

Benji grabs Misaki's sides and unleashes a large surge of electricity, later Benji would be shocked in discovering that Misaki reacted in the same way as he thought that she would on his fic, she began to laugh uncontrollably dropping Benji on the ground where he tries very hard to breath, get up and run away before she recovers, and discovers that he is unable to do any of the three properly.

Seto watches the scene with amusement and raw shock. Miyu produces a tank of oxygen with a mask and places on Benji's face, he holds on the mask and takes deep breathes, while Misaki continues to laugh holding her sides and stomach. After five minutes Benji had recovered from the suffocation and Misaki I still laughing so hard that she is crying.

"What you did to her?" Seto asked in a serious tone, while curious to see how longer Misaki will laugh and if she will eventually wet herself for laughing that much. "I am not really sure." Benji answered in the same tone. "I just got that idea and bam, she was laughing and I was free of the claws of the blue haired death."

Miyu is using another tricorder to scan Benji seeking for injuries or other damages caused by the extreme compression. "I rather face a Brazilian anaconda than Misaki's hug." Benji commented in a serious tone. "I have more chances of surviving the snake." Seto chuckled amused and continues to watch the scene, it was a very wanted change of her routine of terrorizing the know galaxy with her presence.

Twenty minutes and one set of imperial robes later everyone other than Benji's maids is in the Masaki household. Seto tries hard to not smile or laugh at the scene that she witnessed, after laughing for so long Misaki finally lost the control of her bladder causing her to laugh more and soil her robes.

Misaki is angry but is still feeling giggly because the incident, Benji is away from Misaki with Ryoko, Washu and a riot war rifle between himself and the second empress of Jurai. "I can so understand his actions." Ryoko commented seeing how Benji is eyeing the empress even being inside a new heavy battle armor, Aeka in a rare moment of truce and understanding nods agreeing at Ryoko's words.

Tenchi looks at the scene with a sweat drop on his forehead and chuckling uncomfortably. Funaho was also chuckling at the incident that she heard from Seto, while the why Benji shocked Misaki was a interesting question the results were more interesting in the moment and the giggly Misaki giggles with the lighter touch on her sides even being from her own clothes.

"I really think that this meeting is a little too odd." Tenchi commented to everyone. "Isn't the battle armor and the gun a little too extreme?" "No." Benji, Ryoko, Aeka and Sasami chorused as one. Tenchi backs away at the sudden chorus. Azusa cleans his throat deciding to ignore the incident with his second wife, if he thinks too much about it he will laugh and that will ruin his image of stoic ruler.

"We want to thank you Benji Himura for the rescue of members of the Juraian royal family from harm in two different situations." Azusa said in a formal tone, but Misaki's giggles ruin the seriousness and formality of her husband's tone. "Because of your bravery we of the royal family want to give you this." Funaho added offering to Benji a bottle similar to a Japanese sake ceramic bottle.

"Sake?" Benji asked confused, Van in other hand sends Benji's new armor to the subspace. "No silly." Funaho answered. "Water of life, because you lost your arm and nearly died facing Ayako we thought that it would be a suitable reward, just keep it away from Washu." Benji nods understanding. "In the bottle there is water enough for you to live young for two thousand years." Funaho clarified.

"And how it works?" Benji asked not sure if was just drinking it or not. "You just have to drink it." Funaho explained. "One sake cup extends your life for one hundred years, the entire bottle two thousand and something. It is somewhere near two thousand and four hundred, give or take few decades. It isn't really precise to define how long it lasts."

"So if I drink everything now I will gain two thousand years?" Benji asked to clear his doubts. "Exactly." Funaho answered. "Feel honored because you are the first person outside the royal family and the noble families to be allowed to drink it." Benji nods understanding.

He looks at the bottle as making a decision about what to do and what path to take. "Well let's see how long I will endure all this before blowing my head off." Benji said taking the bottle on his lips and drinking from it. "Tastes like normal water." Benji commented when done. "It is water after all, the powers doesn't change its taste, just the color." Seto replied casually, she was amused with Benji's lack of care about decorum when near of the royal family, he was polite when needed but mostly didn't care much; she particularly likes that.

"Kiyone." Benji said handing the bottle to the police woman. "You can finish it; I think that it has five hundred years in here." Kiyone is surprised with the offer but smiles and accepts it. The royals are shocked with the exchange but remain silent, Kiyone had named herself as Benji's mate when she apologized for him earlier, as his mate Kiyone has the right share from his water of life if he wished to.

"It is kind of salty." Kiyone commented handing the now empty bottle to Benji. "The taste is oddly familiar but I can't put my finger in where I tasted it before." "I felt the same." Benji comment taking the bottle and placing on his lap.

"Damn it seems that I am the only one cursed to age and die on this century." Nobuyuki complained crying. The royals ignore the comment. "This is another present." Seto said handing to Benji an ornate wood sword hilt. "This one is from me, it is my personal thanks for rescuing my granddaughters twice, show it anywhere in the galaxy and you will have access to whatever you need."

Azusa holds back his comment about the hilt, his fear of Seto was bigger than his anger. "What that means?" Tenchi asked cutting Benji in asking the same question. "It means that Benji there is under my wing now." Seto replied with a grin. "I do plan on having him going to the Juraian Fleet academy as well the Galaxy Police Fleet academy; it would be a waste to leave him with out proper training."

"Why I feel that there is more attached to this hilt?" Benji asked to the green haired woman. "Well it does have more on it too, but don't worry I am not that reckless to do things with you with out your consent." Seto replied with a smile. "The last thing that I want is see you firing your deadly weaponry on Juraian ships, suns and planets. To be honest that hilt means that we are allies and as we I mean you and me are allies, you will know with time why that means a lot."

Funaho, Azusa, Misaki, Aeka and Sasami nodded agreeing with Seto's words. Benji remains in silence wondering if that hilt wasn't a form of chains to bind him. The trade of pleasantries continues for few more hours until the dinner.

Sometime after the dinner Benji managed to pull Seto out of the main group. "So what you want to discuss with me?" she asked in a light serious tone, she could tell that Benji wanted to talk with her something that he didn't want to talk with the others around. "What your fleet discovered?" Benji asked in a serious tone. "I know that you ordered them to search that area."

Seto smiled, she knew that he was going to ask that, and that he wouldn't really rest easily with out knowing what happened after he was rescued. "We discovered that the station behind Ayako's base was hired to defend the asteroid from pirates, bandits and other kind of criminals." Seto answered in a serious tone. "They didn't acted in the battle because they fear Jurai, in short that station is owned by an legitimate group that mostly follows the law; they weren't connected to Ayako other than by the contract of protection of the asteroid."

Benji sighs and looks at the ancient woman, not that he was going to tell her that. "So no evidences of Ayako or even if she survived?" he asked in a tired tone. "Listen no one could survive that blast, you were lucky that Ryoko pulled you out of there instants before the detonation." Seto replied in a serious voice. "I am quite sure that many ships with powerful shields would be destroyed if they were as close of the blast as we was in the Kotae, even with her shields and her two Light Hank Wings Ayako was turned on nuclear flames and nothing of her remained to even be detected. There was barely enough asteroid there to indicate that once there was one there."

"Well I did laid bombs on the base while I was there." Benji commented a little embarrassed. "The Valkyrie was also fully battle loaded, the reactor also added to the explosion, so did the asteroid's own power stations and generators, not to mention the armory."

"Thanks to you Jurai is now aware of Kamikaze Bombers." Seto teased him. "They are very dangerous. I did some homework in my day here, I can really see from where you took the idea. You Terrans are insane." "I prefer the term over-motivated." Benji teased back. "Besides have you heard what a suicide bomber gains in death?"

"Everything that you already have in life." Seto replied with a grin. "You do own a building filled with eager to please bunny maids, you are rich and have access to a rather infinite supply attached on your wrist." "True enough." Benji commented. "Now let's get back inside before your mate thinks that I am testing your merchandise." Seto teased walking back to the Masaki house. "She might get jealous."

End of the chapter eight:

Please read and review. I will answer every review. Good or bad, if you have time to read and send a review. I will send you an answer. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.

I am making two versions of this story, one with out explicit sex scenes and one with then as well with sexual related omakes. The link is on my profile.


	10. Short lived new routine

Hi I am Benji Himura this is my new fanfic. I apologize for any spell or grammar error English is not my first language so try to understand.

I don't own any one of the Tenchi muyo cast, I will be using then. I don't own any characters or songs of any other series that might show up here. Any character that you don't know I own.

I hope that you enjoy reading this story.

Signed: Benji Himura

**The warnings in the earlier chapters are still valid.**

"Text" Talked sentences.

'Text' Thoughts.

-Text- Sounds effects.

(Text) Talked sentences in a foreign language as English when everyone else speaks Japanese.

: Text: Messages show in an electronic screen or written.

**Text**: something important being recalled, flashbacks, scenes being replayed.

_Text_: a detail found in a location, scene, person, recording and images that originally wasn't there.

Chapter nine: Short lived new routine

A little over one month passed since the day that the royal family met Benji and everything is back on the routing taking the out the fact that Aeka is now acting civil around Benji and is staying around him as much as possible when he is around.

After the royals left a certain altering made by Van on Benji's body by Benji's order is disclosed, actually Benji revealed it when practicing on his war room not knowing that Ryoko and Aeka were seeing it.

On his time drugged Van linked with Benji's mind through the watch and a complex system to interact with his nerves, Benji ordered to strengthen his body and that his new arm should have some kind of special power that he could use in combat. Not really wanting to obey Van protested saying that she would need to add information on his DNA and make it stronger to accept the new changes. Benji was firm and said to her do it as long he remained human.

Not seeing a choice other than obeying Van did so, using her ample knowledge did the requested upgrades. While using Washu's already available Masu technology was temptating Van decided that was too dangerous mix Masu with a human organism. Then Van worked hard until she found a humanoid race with natural powers of the kind that Benji wanted, while the race was extinguished because Ryoko destroyed its home planet when in Kagato's control the DNA sequence and matrix were stored in the Galaxy academy and Washu's lab.

Benji would complain later of side effects of the upgrade but he was the one that wanted it. Van worked carefully rebuilding the DNA sequence to match Benji's own sequence and complementing the human sequence to create the needed powers and making his body able to endure the power with out destroying itself.

Needless to say that Washu was enraged at their actions, especially because she could have made an even better upgrade using dozens of races DNA and make Benji a superhuman fighting machine with uncountable powers. Benji was content with his new gained powers, they were lightly similar to Ryoko's as the energy projectiles and generation of the energy for them and that was all that Benji could to, create solid electricity projectiles and other small feats with electricity.

While limited by his body in how much power he could use and generate Benji wasn't as powerful as Aeka or Ryoko, his only advantage was that his off tunned spiritual signature made all his attacks armor piercing to any kind of defenses. Washu quickly created a tunned defense for herself which could effectively block Benji's new energy attacks.

With aid of Ryoko and Aeka Benji was learning how to use his new gained powers and how to manipulate the electricity to suit his needs. Katsuhito tries to get a similar defense from Washu just to find it denied Washu also wanted to see Yosho get burned for his actions.

Tsunami out of guilt had asked to Funaho to give Benji the water of life and Tsunami herself gave to Benji an apology present that was making him able to use the hilt that Seto gave him as a sword similar to the Tenchi-ken. Benji was still overwhelmed by the events but was accepting everything that he was gaining.

Kiyone observed everything at some distance, she also felt guilty for being one of the causes of Benji sterility, part of her thought that Benji gave her the water as a mean to make her life last longer to suffer more, other part of her knew that he did it out of their friendship and relation.

She only watched in silence while Benji broke one of the Galaxy Police laws with out even knowing, it was strictly forbidden to one make genetic enhancements, alterations and mutations that could be passed to one's future generations. Benji was sterile and there wouldn't be any future generations to take from his altered DNA.

Kiyone felt guilty for wasting so much of Benji's sperm when she was on the heat, if only one had fulfilled its destiny and impregnated her things would be much easier to him and for her, even the child being unexpected.

After everything the peace returned to the Masaki household, Kiyone moved to Benji's cabin, they didn't shared a room but Kiyone wanted to be near Benji. No one spoke about the incident, but Aeka was in touch with her family looking for updates about Ayako or other members of her family that could attempt anything.

Washu had finished a special set of armed sensors that would be undetected by any kind of Earth's technology, Kiyone had installed a new program on the Yagami that should prevent Mihoshi of destroying those new sensors, Benji had prepared the Kotae for immediate departure in case of any emergency, Van installed sensors and force fields tunned to react to Mihoshi's DNA and block her entrance not only in the cabin but in the Burial Grounds.

Aeka watched the group working in silence, their efforts were doubled because the failure of the first attempt of keeping sensors on the Solar System; even the bunny maids are working hard not only around the two households, but on the Kotae and the Burial Grounds.

It was a surprise for mostly everyone when a not unfamiliar ship landed on the lake. Princess Hanabi leaves her flagship; Benji greets her while moving on he direction. "What is going on?" Ryoko asked confused. "Benji had a trade with Hanabi." Kiyone answered to the space pirate. "He ordered more battle maids to be the crew of the Kotae, as well the working staff of the Burial Grounds."

"More maids?!" Everyone else exclaimed in shock. Hanabi chats with Benji before handing to him a surveyor's board. "As you requested your new army isn't only composed of bunny girls." Hanabi said in a casual tone. "We brought cat girls from Mimimaru 4, dog and fox girls from Mimimaru 6, lizard and amphibian girls from Mimimaru 5, bird girls from Mimimaru 8 and the demonic girls from Mimimaru 9; as mentioned before six hundred androids of six species and divided in sixty groups of different races."

Benji nods pleased with the new androids. "Thank you for bringing them so fast." Benji thanked in a polite tone. "Anything for our hero." Hanabi answered with a flirtatious smile. "We also added our most advanced armaments on the request." Everyone stares in shock before turning to Kiyone.

"As I said they will be the crew and staff of the Kotae and the Burial Grounds." Kiyone explained to them. "We needed more battle maids." "But that is too much!" Tenchi exclaimed seeing the crowd of unitard clad kemonomimi girls marching towards Benji's cabin and the bunny hall led by Benji's bunny girls.

Sasami found the scene rather amusing as the bunny maids led the new girls with few command and a chain like line leading to the cabin, once in the bunny hall they would be separated in smaller groups and named.

Nobuyuki is happily recording the entire thing, he was in heaven seeing so many sexy kemonomimi girls wearing virtually nothing marching in a single line, and even Tenchi had to admit that was a sight seeing those girls' figures being displayed by their skin tight outfits, it actually appeared to be a second skin of so tight.

After one hour chatting and dealing with Benji Hanabi leaves Earth, Benji sighs knowing that the long work of naming and assigning posts for the new maids would be hard and take a long time, he would have to study the abilities of each maid and each species and race before assigning the posts.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two weeks passed since the arrival of the new maids most of them are happily working underground and in the Kotae while few of them are assigned to work in the bunny halls among the original bunny maids. Benji decided to give the maids even the new ones something else to do and opened a theme café in the city, needless to say that it became very popular shortly.

Tenchi looks at Benji, nothing that the older man did made sense for him, and Tenchi couldn't understand why Benji was so obsessed with raising an army and defenses, especially when the army was made of very sexy kemonomimi girls, some of them if not all of them actually very eager to perform nightly actions to their master.

Sasami was happy with the new friends even thought the main mass of the maids stay on the base, some cat, dog, bird, fox and demonic girls took place of some of the older bunny girls that decided to work more on the base. The demonic girls only had a pair of horns, pointed ears, sharp fangs and occasionally tails, most of the girls had tails, oddly the bird girls are the only ones with out tails.

Aeka wouldn't deny being pleased with the maids working on the households, it made her life so much easier since they are so eager to please, it took some time to getting used to the bird girls and their wings, while rather beautiful the wings are somehow inconvenient since even shrinking when not used they are still somehow bulky.

Benji is on his cabin working with Kiyone, they are busy making the final arrangements of the maids. Benji didn't imagined that it would be so troublesome to manage six hundred and twenty battle maids. Kiyone smiles sympathetically at him, Benji was so worried in protecting everyone that he haven't thought in smaller details and she was the one that together with Van sorted the maids to their final posts in the Kotae and the Burial Grounds.

The Kotae was now with four hundred maids assigned as working crew, seventy maids were assigned in various positions on the Burial Grounds and the remaining ones are the pilots and infantry of the Kotae. "Done." Benji said in a tired tone while stretching on his chair. "You did a good job." Kiyone commented with a smile. "Now we can rest a little with out worries."

"Why you didn't told me that getting more maids would be this troublesome?" Benji asked to the teal haired police woman. "It is not like you would listen to me." Kiyone replied in a teasingly tone. "Besides once we were done with the initial deployment and arrangements it would be much easier."

"I won't deny that it feels a littler safer with the maids monitoring the space." Benji said leaning back on his chair and rubbing his left shoulder with his right hand. "I just can't believe that you guys never worried about things like that." Kiyone smiled meekly in embarrassment.

"I am a policewoman; I can't break the galaxy law and installing probes, weapons and sensors out there. I only live in this planet I don't have any power to do anything truly important to defend it." She said standing up from her chair and walking around the large desk. "I am already turning a blind eye on the fact of you and Washu deploying the new defenses."

"And I am thankful for that." Benji said in an honest tone. "I know." Kiyone replied moving behind Benji's chair and placing her hands on his shoulders. "I do that because I know that you won't use those defenses for any other reason than defending everyone, and I also know you far too well to just ignore your worries." She added gently squeezing his shoulders. "You are very tense, still worrying about new invasions?"

"Yeah." Benji replied enjoying the massage. "Since I arrived there were two invasions, not to mention that I am not really sure that I killed Ayako with that blast, after all I am still alive." Kiyone frowns a little but continue to work on his tense shoulders as he did to her uncountable times before. "You had luck that Ryoko transported you in the instants before the bomb exploded. I don't think that anyone could survive that blast, one nova bomb, several small atomic bombs and several power stations blowing all at once are too much even for a ship of the size of the Kotae."

"Luck is something that I have lots of it." Benji commented relaxing. Kiyone smiles a little bitterly, since the incident with Ayako and the disclosure of her heat Kiyone was taking a medicine created by Washu, the medicine controlled her hormones preventing the nearly mad lust of her heat and subsiding it for a easily endurable warmth.

Kiyone knew that the last thing that Benji wanted was sex, she accepted and understood it, even with her body craving for sex Kiyone also didn't wanted either, she still feels guilty for so carelessly receiving Benji's sperm.

Kiyone didn't held many hopes but she had send all the clothes, panties and sheets that she worn when on the heat, her small hope is that somewhere there it could have one living sperm so she could use to impregnate herself. Knowing how long passed since their last time together before the Mimimaru incident Kiyone didn't hold many hopes in finding.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Few more days pass calmly; Sasami is playing with Maria, a blonde cat girl and Ako a silver haired dog girl. They are playing in the bunny hall's game center. Sasami loved the company of Benji's maids, unlike the palace maids Benji's maids aren't as submissive, traditional or formal, and they treated Sasami as a normal girl and played with her whenever they weren't busy with something.

Oddly enough Sasami felt content when some of the maids refused to play because she is performing a chore, for Sasami was like acknowledging her as a girl and not a princess that every wish should be fulfilled. While Sasami was a little unpleased in not working around the house as much as before gaining so many new playmates made up for that.

Sasami still cooked all the meals but the maids cleaned everything, with more time on her hands Sasami needed more distractions, deciding to enjoy more her stay on Earth Sasami decided to enter in a normal school in the start of the next term, it wouldn't hurt having more friends on Earth.

Aeka was unwilling at the beginning but Sasami used her ultimate cute attack and convinced Aeka and everyone else to agree. Benji was immune to that kind of attacks but he also thought that was a good idea to Sasami study, not much for learning things in the school but gaining precious living experiences in school, having friends, seeing hardships of the daily life and other small things that would turn Sasami into a more experienced person.

It took some planning but soon Benji and Sasami came with a commuting routine, Sasami would go to the school with one of his maids, after all seventeen of his twenty five main maids work in his theme café in the city and commute everyday, seeing a nice opportunity to do more things Sasami also requested to be allowed to work on the café after the classes, it would allow her to return with the maids as well give Sasami a source of income other than her allowance, not to mention that she can alter her working days if she joins a club or go out with any friends that she makes.

Benji didn't have objections, he knows how hardworking Sasami is, in the other hand Aeka wasn't really happy at the idea and Sasami had to convince her, it wasn't like Sasami couldn't just decide to quit on the café when she wanted to, the café was another distraction for her.

Tenchi wasn't all that supportive towards the idea because Sasami went to a different school than he goes it wouldn't be possible for Tenchi to take Sasami there or pick her up, being the reason that Benji and Sasami came up with commuting with the maids, the café was closer to Sasami's school so the maids could drop her there before opening the café.

Tenchi had also visited the café a couple of times, the place was rather big and was always crowded, the kemonomimi maids attracted not only several men but some girls that loved the cute maid outfits and the sweets sold on the store, most of the males actually went just to see the maids, the food and drinks that they purchased was just a bonus and more an obligation.

Tenchi's classmates drooled over the maids and Tenchi learned that cameras are forbidden, any pictures taken there were ruined because all the maids had a disturbance aura that ruins the shot. Because of their sensors the maids also found the one that took the picture and offered them to either leave the shop or leave the camera with them, either way the person would be billed with a fine on their bill.

Tenchi knows that all the maids are battle maids and can protect themselves and Sasami, but he still worried about Sasami in the school and on their way to the café, on his minds uncountable things could happen to Sasami, from being hit by a car to being kidnapped by a pervert.

Kiyone agreed that there were dangers in Sasami going to school but they aren't any different than the dangers that Tenchi himself is exposed going to the school, as a policewoman Kiyone was aware of statistics and other factors, there wasn't many dangers to Sasami, Kiyone had studied the crimes, accidents and police reports of Okayama using Van to aid with everything Kiyone concluded that Sasami was very safe studying there, the crime rate was very low, there wasn't murders only a rare passion murder, accidents happen but the rate was also low.

Unable to deny the logic of the policewoman and the AI Tenchi and Aeka accept that they don't have excuses to prevent Sasami of entering on a school, especially with mostly everyone supporting the idea; even Ryoko seemed to be agreeing with everyone that Sasami should enter on a school.

Sasami looks at her character at the game that she is playing with the maids, she was having fun and enjoying herself knowing that in a couple of months she would be starting school and a new period of her life.

Ryoko also changed a little with the Ayako incident, she became a little more mature even thought she is still Ryoko and flirts mercilessly with Tenchi and fighting with Aeka. Mihoshi appears to be the only one of the household that isn't affected by the entire ordeal or even changed; she remains the same bubble head, klutz that sleeps more than the needed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Summer arrived and Sasami looks at the bunny hall and Benji's cabin, three months passed since Benji left the shrine. His absence was felt by nearly everyone, Katsuhito was happy since the death threat over him wasn't there. Kiyone was sad but haven't said anything to stop Benji from leaving; Sasami was also sad and didn't really understand why Benji felt like leaving the shrine.

Aeka was a but confused but accepted, somehow she felt that he needed to isolate himself; Tenchi felt the loss of his only male friend that understood his situation and didn't tried to make him do things to the girls, Tenchi became friends with Benji and often asked for advices to the older man.

Ryoko was sad with the departure of her friend, Benji was like Tenchi and didn't care about her past, but unlike Tenchi Benji didn't cared at all at her antics and was always there to talk with her and lend a ear, Ryoko only confided to him knowing that he wouldn't use her words against her as everyone else would.

Mihoshi actually didn't seem to notice Benji's absence and is acting as she normally does. Washu was understanding and accepted that Benji needed some space, she was still working in a way to at least make Benji fertile again, she knows that she can't send him to his world, at the very least she wants to allow him the chance of having a legacy on his new world, living for centuries can be really lonely; being that one of the reasons that she created Ryoko.

Sasami knocks on the cabin's door and after few moments Maya one of the bunny girls of the original group opens the door and greets Sasami. "Kiyone is busy?" Sasami asked to the maid. "She is reading in the library." Maya answered. "But she haven't instructed us to not disturb her, I believe that she will receive you."

Sasami smiles and enters on the cabin, when Benji left the shrine Kiyone hasn't moved back to the Masaki household, she continued to live on the cabin as if waiting for Benji's return.

"Hi Kiyone." Sasami said when entering on the library. "Hi Sasami." Kiyone replied lowering the book that she is reading. "Why you came visit?" "I wanted to know if you had any new about Benji-niichan." Sasami answered walking towards Kiyone.

The policewoman sighs. "Nothing yet, Van doesn't really tells me anything other than he is doing fine." Kiyone answered while Sasami sits in a chair facing Kiyone. "I don't have that much access to Van, I am just a secondary user; Benji's orders are absolute, she isn't to tell to anyone where he is."

"It is because of me?" Sasami asked meaning Tsunami. "Of course not." Kiyone answered. "Benji just want to stay alone for a while, he never really had time to settle with the entire issue of being sterile because we were so busy setting new defenses. And Taro coming to visit struck him quite hard."

Sasami recalled the event, Tenchi's aunt Kasumi came visiting again with Taro since the still young couple needed a day off for themselves, recalling how fond Taro was of Washu Kasumi decided to take him to the shrine.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"I am sorry to drop in so suddenly." The elderly woman said in an apologetic tone. "I was taking care of Taro so his parents can enjoy some time together when I recalled that he really liked staying here." "It is okay aunt." Tenchi replied with a smile "Washu-chan will be very happy with his visit."

The other girls are looking at the infant and recalling the previous incident, Washu was still on her lab working on her own projects, Benji and Kiyone are in the city dealing with few things as well a small shopping for Sasami. Tenchi calls Washu and tell her about Taro's visit, Washu happily takes a break and go see the child.

"We are back!" Kiyone called from the entry. "Sasami we couldn't find the brand of miso that you asked so we got a different one. I hope that you don't…" Benji said while they enter on the house, Benji drops the plastic shopping bag that he was carrying when seeing Washu with Taro.

"Anything wrong?" Kasumi asked in a worried tone, she haven't seen the young man before but could tell that he was somehow part of the family. "I am fine." Benji answered with a smile while picking up the bag. "I just stepped on something." He pretends to look under his sock clad foot and takes something from it. "It is a pebble. I guess that Ryo-oki brought in by accident. I will put the bag on the kitchen."

Benji enters in the kitchen and places the bag in the counter. "You are okay?" Kiyone asked in a worried tone, she noticed that Benji pretended that was something other than Taro. "Yes I am." Benji answered turning to Kiyone and smiling. "I was just a bit surprised."

Kiyone looks at his eyes and is about to say something. "Don't worry about it, it was just a surprise." Benji said gently caressing her cheek with his hand. "I am fine, let's go back to the living room before someone think that there is something wrong." Kiyone nods actually disarmed by the caress, she would protest and tell that she noticed that he was lying but his touch disarmed her.

In the living room everything is fine and the household attentions are all focused on Taro; after a while Aeka noticed Benji's absence, not hearing his usual line when returning to his cabin Aeka knows that Taro's presence affected him, she suspected of that when Benji dropped the bag.

Aeka excuses herself and leaves the house and moves to the cabin, in there Aeka doesn't see a sign of life inside and moves to enter on the bunny hall and ask for one of the maids about Benji. Aeka stops moving when seeing Benji sited in one of the chairs of the beautifully styled bunny garden, Benji's arms are rested on his thighs while he is leaning forward clearly depressed.

Aeka is about to call Benji when she sees Kiyone walking towards him from behind and gently placing her left hand on his right shoulder from behind; there wasn't words of comfort or an supportive embrace, just that gesture.

Benji reaches to Kiyone's left hand with his left hand and gently places his hand over hers and caress her, acknowledging the gesture with out even looking at Kiyone or saying anything.

Aeka knew that no words were needed, she stays in silence observing the scene with a heavy heart, she couldn't explain why she wanted to comfort Benji at that moment, or even why she felt so bad seeing Kiyone doing it. Benji gently laces his fingers with Kiyone's fingers; Kiyone closes her eyes and responds to the gesture holding back on his hand allowing Benji to gently pull her down.

Moving herself and her arm a little Kiyone wraps her right arm around Benji's neck while their left hands remain together, Kiyone rests her chin on his shoulder gently leaning her head on his.

Aeka could see something glittering on Benji's shadowed face before falling down on the grass, she feels her heart crushed on her chest seeing for the first time Benji crying and Kiyone in silence holding him, Aeka felt so jealous of Kiyone holding Benji like that; but Aeka knew that Kiyone was there first, not in the garden comforting Benji, but on his life.

**Kiyone turns**** to the royal family and bows politely. "I know that you traveled a long way to check the safety of your daughters and to thank him for his actions when rescuing them, as his mate I apologize for his actions and ask for your understanding on this matter."**

Aeka leaves her hiding spot on the main gate of the garden and slowly walks back to the Masaki house. Aeka stops walking on the stone walkway and leans in one of the light posts beside the path; she takes a glance at the direction of the bunny garden. "I always seem to care about someone that isn't on my reach…" she whispered in a sorrowful tone. "I can't be angry at Kiyone…she said to everyone that she is Benji's mate…his companion and consort…she was there first…I am pathetic…why I am like this…he is a man-slut…it doesn't matter that he saved me…that I know that he is a nice person…that Ayako that thinks like me fell in love for him during their fight…I am Aeka, the first princess of Jurai… I am not like Ayako…we are different we have different feelings…I don't love him…" 'Then why it hurts so much seeing Kiyone comforting him…'

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Why not using Washu-chan's sensors?" Sasami asked to the teal haired woman. "We do that once and a while to know where he is wandering." Kiyone answered. "We don't do anything more than just learning the city that he is staying. We want give him some space, when he feels like returning he will come back, we will be here waiting."

Kiyone smiled seeing Sasami's reactions. "When you are long lived as we are the world becomes a rather small place." Kiyone said in a gentle tone. "I am going to live for at least five hundred years more than my race's lifespan, Benji at least two thousand years after his, what we have to spare is time. And isn't like everyone else here is going to age."

Sasami stays in silence knowing that it is true, in few years she would age much slower until she stopped aging at all when she became one with Tsunami, Ryoko and Washu are ageless beings too, Aeka is a Juraian and have a naturally centuries long lifespan, Tenchi is part Juraian and would live much longer than a normal human and with out the water of life much shorter than a Juraian; Benji's maids are all androids they wouldn't ever age.

"You are right." Sasami said after a while. "I guess that I am being selfish, but I miss Benji-niichan." "You aren't the only one Sasami." Kiyone said in a gentle tone. "I miss him too, so all the maids, but we all know that right now he wants to live alone. For us that care for him all that we can do is respect his wishes."

End of the chapter nine:

Author notes and explanations:

This chapter is an old chapter that has been in the storage for a while, style changes, grammar and spelling might differ from my most recent chapters in other stories, and I apologize for any mistakes in the story.

New arm powers: As described in the story mostly electric related abilities, weaker than Ryoko's powers. Side effects to be revealed later.

GP laws; DNA alterations: In a technologic level where many races can alter the DNA of themselves and other species there should exist laws that prevent misuse of those technologies, someone could make a human expel poisonous pheromones that can kill everything in a five hundred meters radius, and those alterations could create a race of humans like that.

There are countless possibilities for alterations that can lead to disaster, to prevent that a set of laws were created to prevent DNA changes in sentient races by other means than natural evolution.

New maid army: For lack of other means to populate his secret base and his ship Benji asked for Hanabi for more battle androids, already used to a small army of them and knowing their capabilities to learn and improve, also their unshakable loyalty Benji bought more androids.

Each race has one or more special abilities that the others don't have. Cat girls are perfect spies and assassins because their natural stealth. Dog girls are perfect guards and soldiers because their natural stamina and resilience. Bird girls are suited for aerial operations. And so the list goes I won't list everything now.

Please read and review. And I would like to thank everyone that have read and reviewed and to everyone that is reading this story.


End file.
